The Distance Between Us
by SoraLover1994
Summary: He hates dating. She hates perverts. So how exactly did Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi end up on a blind date together? Rated T, may become M later on. AMUTO -Primarily, may change later- Kutau and minor Rimahiko
1. Blind Date

**My first Shugo Chara fanfiction, and also my first P.O.V based story. ^_^**

**Two fanfictions started in a row? WOW, I really have free time right now... **

**...Not really, I do have Psychology work I should be doing, but hey, for me, writing comes first all the time. But that's besides me.**

**I primarily began this story after relistening to my favorite instrumental from Shugo Chara called Futari no Kyori. To me, this theme is OWNED by Amu and Ikuto, my favorite anime couple, and it always makes me tear up simply because it reminds me of something I'd never speak of around here.**

**I may just leave it as a one-shot, but that's mainly dependent on YOU, the readers.**** I have thoughts in mind for the story, but I haven't worked it out enough in order to pull it out of thin air like I can with my own books.** **I'd rather have constructive criticism in order to boost my ideals on how to "construct" this story. **

**By the way, if you haven't already figured it out, this is taking place in an alternate world where Amu and Ikuto are older, have never met... And there's more. ^_^**

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I can't believe how stupid I am, going on another blind date that Yaya set up… I can picture it now: the guy's dressed up completely casually—meaning jeans and a beater—with a baseball cap on his head turned sideways, trying to think he's the shit, and he's going to try and touch every visible place on my body!

Ugh, perverts, they make me SICK!

"So, who was this guy I was supposed to be meeting again…?" I scanned a plain white note-card Yaya had prepped beforehand. "…Ikuto… Tsukiyomi, huh?"

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

Good gracious, I don't know why I bother putting up with my little sister's boyfriend. He's such a kid…

What would he know about giving blind dates out of the blue anyways?

I don't even like dating PERIOD, and yet I'm here, dressed in one of the only suits that I own that **doesn't** belong to my father, waiting for some girl. And before you say I'm gay and lead me to punch you, I'm one-hundred and fifty percent straight. _{A/N: Ikuto, you're WAY too hot to be gay anyways.)_

Now, back on subject of this girl… I think her name is Amu Hinamori or something like that. For all I know, she's probably just coming to meet me in search of getting laid or for a night out of the house instead of searching for "Mr. Right", just like about seventy-five percent of the country's females.

I slouched a bit over the table, not caring how hard the waiters worked to prepare it, wondering how Kukai could even afford reservations here. I wasn't even bothering to watch the door and see who comes in anymore, that's how long it was taking. "It's been half an hour… who takes this long just to get to a restaurant…?"

Then it hit me: she had to have stood me up. How many girls do you know that would make you wait as long as I have? What girl would leaves you hanging by yourself for half an hour, and you wouldn't think "she's not coming, may as well call this a loss" or even take it lightly by going "she's in traffic, let's give her five more minutes"?

You know what, I'm out of here, the bread's already getting hard, and I don't plan on wasting too much money waiting for some arrogant girl who's—

"Excuse me, is your name Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Yeah, what of-?" Then I glanced up, taken aback by the sudden call. Apparently, she came at the right moment… and she was lucky that she had.

When I got a closer look, I saw that she stood about 5'4, amber-colored eyes, and she had long pink hair that lightly cascaded past her shoulders pulled into a side ponytail that was being held together by an X-shaped hair clip. She was petite, and she was currently dressed as if she had been on several blind dates before me—in a short light blue dress that would easily pass for casual, which made me question how she dressed outside of the restaurant we were in now.

…Well, at least she looked as good as I had hoped.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

Thank GOD Yaya didn't steer me wrong this time around! This guy looks ten times better than the last guy she picked to go out with me… but there's no way he'd hear that come out of my mouth!

…Stubborn façade, what a pain.

But that's besides me, back to this… Ikuto Tsukiyomi guy I found, just when he was getting fed up with waiting, based on his attitude...

How'd I find out where he was? Well, it's simple. I just looked around for the best-looking guy in the room, and luck is me, it turns out to be my date!

Blue hair, sparkling blue—almost violet eyes… and luckily, he's dressed sharply! Check out that black suit he's in! Then again, he seems like he already wears black, or at least a lot of darker colors. Maybe he's gothic, emo, something like that?

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

She extended a hand to him. "Hi. I'm Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you."

Ikuto felt obligated to shake her hand, given that this was the first time they met. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but apparently you know that." Amu giggled a bit, brushing a strawberry strand from her eyes. Ikuto was taken aback. Her giggle was actually… cute. "Would you, um, like to have a seat?"

"O-Oh, right, yeah, I'm sorry…" Amu quickly sat down in the chair opposite him. He smiled a bit.

"You must have been on a lot of dates before me, Amu."

"Well, when you have a good friend that loves playing matchmaker, expect the worst." And obviously, Ikuto couldn't help but agree, given he was on the same boat. "What about you? What's your excuse for being here tonight?"

"My little sister's boyfriend set me up, told me to put on a suit, and find a girl to spend the night with." Amu crossed her arms, obviously unimpressed. "But don't worry. I'm not like that. Trust me, the guy's twenty-one and acts like he's thirteen years old when it comes to this kind of situation."

"My friends too," Amu replied, taking a few sips of her water. "I have one friend who plays matchmaker with all of us, another who cross-dresses, one who's in love with the cross-dresser…"

Ikuto chuckled. "Sounds like it's never a dull moment around your friends."

"Oh, it has its moments, trust me." She twirled her straw around in the cup. "So, what about your friends?"

Ikuto shrugged. "I wouldn't say that I'm much of a people's person."

"I wouldn't think it as much as you're speaking to a girl you've met with for first time today. And to add to it, it's a blind date," Amu continued. "But I can't say I blame you much for that."

"Well, what about your family?"

"Mom, dad, twelve year old little sister. But I've been living on my own for the past year since I started college. And you?"

"Pretty much the same. Mom, dad, twenty-two year old sister."

"So, you're in school now?"

"No, I'm actually a traveling musician—a violinist. My dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but I didn't really mind it since I love playing."

"You're already a professional? Wow, and to be so young…"

"I'm almost twenty-five, Amu, I'm not **that** young."

Amu blinked a few times before blushing. "…Ikuto, I'm only twenty, how is that gonna work out?"

"You're… what?" Ikuto accidentally knocked over his glass of water, spilling it on Amu, who jolted up immediately with a slight yell.

"That's COLD!"

"Oh man, I'm sorry…" He reached for a napkin, dabbing the spot on her dress a bit before suddenly pausing.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

H-His hand is warm, even through the dress…

…Wait a second, he's dabbing near my-

H-HE'S- IS HE TOUCHING MY-?

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

The water spilled near her chest… And for some reason the water is seeping through, making her breasts visible…

…And now my mind is in the gutter. Lovely.

…AAH, MY MIND'S IN THE GUTTER~ _{A/N: You don't know just how out of character this is, even from my perspective. XD)_

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amu exclaimed.

"You're practically flat-chested... How disappointing…"

Amu shielded herself immediately, face brimming with rage and embarrassment. It made the pink hair on her head stand out a bit more. "Y-You sick, twisted PERVERT!" Ikuto's lips curved into a quite devilish smirk. "W-Why are you smirking?"

"Because you're just SO adorable. I feel more comfortable around you already~"

"Q-Quit being so stupid! And get away from me! I hate perverts like you!" She tried to slither out of his grasp, but as she had, he stepped in front of her, taking her by surprise. "Y-You move like a cat, you know that?"

"Ooh, you've even figured out my secret already?"

"Secret?"

Ikuto leaned in closer to her, his eyes locked on hers, causing her face to redden more. She quickly grew entranced. "I'm sly, sneaky, and adorable…" Blue cat ears popped on his head, causing her to gasp. One of the ears twitched. "Just like a cat." Amu's mouth dropped open, and Ikuto quickly dismissed the ears to keep from drawing attention from nearby couples, if it were possible given Amu's excessive yelling.

"Whoa…" Then Amu shook it off. "They may be cute, but I still HATE perverts like you!"

"And I hate arrogant, dense snobs like you."

"Fine, then get away from me, cat boy!"

"Ready and waiting, X-girl."

Amu groaned and then stormed towards the exit. "Idiot!"

"Can I call you later on?"

"NO!" With that, the glass door slammed shut.

Ikuto grinned. "I'm gonna anyways."

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I couldn't help but smile the whole walk home. Maybe… he really WAS different.

* * *

><p><strong>...I HAD to keep the cat ears. XD But it'll be explained if and ONLY if there's constrictive criticism. It was a bit rushed because I did this late last night, but... I hope you enjoyed perverted cat boy Ikuto and cat-lover Amu! ^_^<strong>


	2. Let's Get Them Together!

**0_0 Took me by surprise when I got five reviews on the first chapter... ^_^ So I upped and continued. I've written up to the third chapter in my notebook, but you'll only get to see them IF you review.**

**And if you don't know, the pairings so far that are confirmed are: Kutau and -MINOR- Amuto. I dunno, I've always liked Utau and Kukai together, they just balance because Utau is a bit stuck up, and Kukai is spontaneous. Amu and Ikuto are, of course, my favorite anime coupling. But it may change up evetuallyyyyyyy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

~Amu's P.O.V~

It's Saturday morning now—the day after my blind date with Ikuto. Given that I went out the previous evening, I decided that this is my time of the weekend to kick back, relax… maybe even wash my hair and then steal some milk from my fridge. That's right, I said MY fridge.

I live alone in a single-family apartment, on the first floor… and luckily, I'm the only person on this floor. Sure, it's small, and it's a little bit dusty here and there, but to me, it's considered home. And the rent isn't too shabby either.

…My phone is cutting off my thoughts… Hold on, I've gotta take this.

"Hello?"

"So how was last night's pick, Amu-chi?"

"Yaya, you keep picking perverts!"

Remember the matchmaker of my friends circle? Well, this is her, Yaya Yuiki. Compared to me, she's more on the childish side, and she's always eating sweets. I swear, one of these days she's going to become diabetic.

"Aw, really? But Kukai said that this guy was going to be the right one for sure…"

"Yeah, but I guess he—Wait, back up, hold the phone! KUKAI suggested him? Do Ikuto and Kukai know each other?"

"W-Well—Um, he—Oops, I have another phone call, sorry! Talk to you later, Amu-chi!"

"H-Hey, Yaya-!" The line cut off, and I unconsciously slammed my cell phone down. "Great…"

I tell you, that Yaya… She's such a pain sometimes…

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

"Hey, Ikuto, let's battle!"

"I'm busy, Kukai…"

I really wasn't busy. In fact, all that I had done this Saturday morning was get up, make my breakfast and then pick up on 'Gone with the Wind'. If I'm not reading, I'm tuning my violin. But it never stops my little sister's boyfriend from trying to con me into any and everything that he wants.

"But you can read that book any day!"

God, where does this kid store all of his high-rise energy…?

"UTAU! Can you do something about your kid boyfriend?"

"I'm on the phone!"

…When ISN'T she on the phone these days? Big-shot idol or not, she needs to keep a leash on this kid!

"See? She's busy, so please, bro!" I couldn't help but twitch at the sound of his newfound nickname… he KNEW it would bug the hell out of me because he knows that I dislike him.

"…Call me that again, and the claws will come out—literally." And with that, I closed my book, and Kukai grabbed a pair of wireless controllers over the PS3. Gosh, why did I even buy that thing, it's not like I'm some avid, loser gamer…

"Dibs on Raiden!"

"…Snake." Soon enough, the game commenced. _{A/N: Anyone wanna play a guessing game on what Kukai and Ikuto are playing?}_

"So, how did your date go yesterday?"

"Would you really call it a date? She called me an idiotic pervert."

"…Yeah, sounds like something Amu would do."

"You know her?"

"'Course I do. She's one of Utau's best friends."

…WHAT? Then I went out with my sister's best friend? Do you know how much trouble spills from that kind of a relationship?

"Kukai… Why did you set me up with UTAU'S BEST FRIEND?"

Kukai chuckled, obviously hesitant. "S-She was the one who came up with the idea to set you two up. Me, her, Amu's friend Yaya…"

I can't believe this… Utau and Amu knew each other. They talk all the time about hair, makeup, guys… SEX, even… And Utau never thought to tell me about her ahead of time. Come to think of it, Utau never tells me ANYTHING anymore. And I was so calm and content putting up with her!

I let her move into MY house with HER boyfriend, and she can't even tell ME that I went out on a date with HER best friend, and I'll bet any kind of money that Amu has no idea that Utau and I are even related.

In conclusion, older brother plus little sister equals massive annoyance! …And it almost makes me miss her brother complex. _Almost._

"WHY?"

"We think you two deserve each other."

"Why do Amu and I 'deserve each other' exactly?"

"Amu's gone through a handful of guys that did nothing but use her. You, however, rarely date anyone, and when you do, you never want a girl that would try to run over you or hurt you." Kukai grinned.

Believe it or not, the kid was right sometimes. I hate girls who try to run over me.

"And?"

"You should give her a chance."

"I did. SHE didn't. She said I was a-"

"That's just her natural reaction."

"How is that so natural?"

"Because two-thirds of the guys she's ever dated were one-night stands that were perverted. She's only been in one serious relationship, and it ended because he didn't want to keep leading her on and hurt her in the end." Silence. "…Utau was comforting her about it not too long after it happened."

"Sorry, but I don't date snobs."

"You don't have to date her-" Kukai started button-mashing. "Ooh, OOH! Combo!" I sighed at this, pressing the circle button to block the attack. "Aw, Ikuto, why'd you counter it?"

"Back on subject, if you may."

"Huh? Oh! I was saying that you two could easily just be friends. All good relationships start off like that!"

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do~" Kukai smirked. "You came home smiling last night. How often does that happen?"

"Means nothing."

"You're interested in her!" I froze, and before I could even give a rebuttal, Kukai had let out a loud cheer. "DETHRONED, kitty cat! You have been DETHRONED!" Then he ran off cheering, and I slammed down the controller.

"…He distracted me…"

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

"Utau, why do you suddenly want to go out?"

"It's been forever since, Amu. Why don't you come to my house later, and we can go to the movies or something?"

"What about paparazzi?"

"Screw them, it's Saturday and I'm raring to go out."

"Well… okay then. Let me wash my hair and I'll meet you."

"Oh, and Amu?"

"Mhm?"

"Dress cute."

…When don't I dress cute? I have a great sense of style!

…Utau is planning something big tonight, isn't she?

"All right, I will."

"See you later."

* * *

><p>~Utau's P.O.V~<p>

She bought it. She really bought it. You don't know how badly we want this plan to work. Yaya thinks that Amu needs a taste of a true man, and I know Ikuto could use a chance to win his first true love as much as he tries to fill his schedule.

Amu's a good kid. I know that she is. And I know that I need to repay her for introducing me to Kukai.

"So, did it work?" Kukai had wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"She's coming by later on. And remember, don't mention any of this to Ikuto."

"Don't worry!" He gave a signature thumbs-up. "You have my word, babe!"

…Yeah, gotta make this work out somehow just because she gave me the guy with the cute smile.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

Oddly, it only took me half an hour to decide what outfit to wear—it usually takes about forty-five minutes on average.

...What? I bet if half of you girls out there took as long as I do to get dressed, you'd have mountains of sexy guys at your hands and feet! _{A/N: 0_0 Girl's got a point, you know. I actually obeyed this once, and like, 10 guys came up to me trying to get my number.}_

Anyways, I decided on this cute, thin long-sleeved shirt, a black vest over it, and black jeans. And to top it off, I tied my hair into a side ponytail, held together by a black X-clip. Cute, casual, and my style!

I think I'm more worried about how I'm dressed than why Utau wanted to go out. I've known her for about two years, and this is the first time she's ever invited me to her house… She's up to something, but I just can't put my finger on it.

…Well, at least I get to go out.

No harm done…

Right?

* * *

><p>~Utau's P.O.V~<p>

I can see Amu walking across the street. And Ikuto's upstairs practicing his violin, like he does every Saturday. It's all too perfect. Neither of them have any idea about one another.

"So, we're going out?" Oh yeah, Kukai's on the couch waiting for the plan to unfold. Forgot he was here for a second.

"Yep. When I give the cue that we're going to the store, we're gonna spend our night at the movies."

"Sweet~"

"Be on your best behavior." I kissed him just as Amu rang the doorbell, and I immediately scrambled to the door. "Anytime now, Kukai!"

"On it!" Kukai ran for the kitchen. I opened the front door.

"Amu, perfect timing!"

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

…My timing is 'perfect'? I expected her to say "took you long enough, you slacker" or something like that.

"Sorry I'm late?"

"Oh, no trouble, come on in!"

"Sorry for the intrusion." I called once I had entered.

The house was very… quaint, much less extravagant than I had anticipated for an idol like Utau. There was an upstairs area, and the walls were a calm cerulean—almost the same color as Utau's eyes. There was a candle burning on the table that filled the entire house with the scent of apples and cinnamon. Utau must have remembered that it was my favorite scent, because it was only recently lit based on the small amount of wax sliding down into the candle container.

…She's definitely up to something. Why don't I know WHAT?

"Right, this is your first time over, right?"

"Yeah, um… funny, I never thought that you liked small… houses…"

"I don't. This is my older brother's house. Kukai and I moved in with him."

…Utau has a brother? Apparently he really loves her.

"Utau, we've got a problem!" Kukai called.

"What is it?" Utau called back.

Kukai walked out with an empty bag of potato chips. "We ran out of snacks…"

"Great, so now we have to go to the store..." Utau mumbled, in her usual sarcastic tone. "Amu, Kukai and I will be back later on. Maybe in the meantime you can hang out with my brother."

"W-Wait, you're leaving me?"

"Kukai would eat the entire store if he wanted to, so I have to go with him. Besides, my brother is a really great guy, so I'm sure the two of you will have a lot of fun together." Utau grabbed Kukai by his shirt collar. "He should be upstairs, first door on the right." Then she dragged him off with her.

…Okay, I guess I'll go upstairs.

I looked around for about ten more seconds and then gripped to the railing before I went up the stairs. I could hear the faint sound of music. A tune. One that I knew. When I finally reached the top of the stairs, I was certain that the tune was being played on strings—had to be a violin.

Utau said that her brother's room was the door on the right… Though the hall was short and there weren't many doors, I couldn't help but look to the other rooms as the familiar tune became more vivid. After some time, I sat down outside of the room, resting my head up against the door.

The song… I think it was called "Song of Courage". I used to sing it all the time back when I was in middle school… And Utau's brother knew the tune clearly.

What could her brother have been like?

Before I could get deeper in thought, the door flew open and I felt my head collide with the wooden floor. I glanced up slightly and noticed startled cerulean eyes staring down into mine. I noticed his lips mouth my name—I couldn't tell if he was calling to me or was just too in shock.

…And then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ Well, that's that! I hoped you enjoyed the next installment of "The Distance Between Us"!<strong>


	3. A Night At The Tsukiyomi House

**0_0 I am SO stunned at how many people have actually begun favoriting and story-alerting this... The messages from subscriptions were off the charts earlier (more specifically, on Sunday February 12th) based upon the first two chapters...**

**:3 It's really inspiring me to continue with this story. You guys truly are AMAZING, I love you all!**

__**Likely by the time you all read chapter 2 (technically 3 since the chapter with the blind date was supposed to be a prologue...), it will be Valentine's Day... ^_^ And is now a special edition thanks to a suggestion from SYKGC! 0.0 And hopefully this isn't added too late since I have school this day.**

**^_^ Still, Happy Valentine's Day and enjoy more Amuto to fill your Shugo Chara-loving hearts even more!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

~Amu's P.O.V~

Man, I have the biggest headache…

What the hell happened…? Did I get drunk or something…?

Gazing upon my surroundings, I noticed that I was on a bed under black sheets. The entire room was painted dark blue, and even in the dim light it was a bit creepy. There were pictures along the walls of a family—I noticed Utau, her parents, and a boy-

Wait a second…

"…Blue hair, blue eyes… Oh GOD, please tell me that-" The door opened, and in stepped my worst nightmare, carrying a sandwich. "OH MY GOD, IKUTO?"

"Yo." He replied, taking a bite of his sandwich—it reeked of fish. Ugh, TUNA! He really is like a cat!

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"This is my house-"

"YOU'RE Utau's older brother?" _{A/N: Don't worry, Amu, I'm sure all of us Shugo Chara fans thought the same thing when we first found out.}_

"That's right." I sprang up, gritting my teeth. "I thought that you would have figured it out from 'Tsukiyomi' on the nameplate outside. Didn't she ever tell you that Utau Hoshina is just her stage name?"

…Dammit, I should have thought to read the name on the house!

"You really ARE dense."

…Oh, he's REALLY pushing it.

"Stupid cat!" He leaned in closer, a sly grin curving onto his face.

"You're so cute when you're angry~" I could feel my face getting hot. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my lips. Maybe just one little- Aah, no, Amu, stop thinking dirty! "So, Amu… Utau invited you over to play with me~?"

"S-She left with Kukai…" Ikuto's eyes narrowed a bit.

"…Oh great, I know what she's up to."

"Huh?"

He pulled back. "Utau set us up. She never mentioned to you that we were related, right?" I nodded. "She knew that we went out last night. She left with Kukai, so that means that she's trying to give us time to bond." He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. It was black—even more typical. I knew he was gothic. He put the phone up to his ear after dialing a number, and he clenched his teeth mere seconds later. "She turned her phone off. She knew one of us would try to call."

"…So, she screwed us over?" I sighed. Utau is an evil genius, I'll admit.

"Basically." Then it was Ikuto's turn to sigh. "So, what now? You came all this way, do you want me to walk you back home?"

Okay, let me think… I could go home and go back to sleep without a care in the world… OR I can spend a night with a perverted cat boy and then watch him chew out his little sister for pulling us into some kind of trick. If your answer is choice B, then you'd better be prepared for all hell to break loose…

"…No. I'll stay here."

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

…She said that she'll stay here? Okay, either I'm dreaming all of this, or Kukai's stupid pep talk from earlier is really about to be executed before my very eyes. Still, I guess I'm happy that I get to change up my Saturday.

"All right."

I'd never let her know how thrilled I am. At any extent, I can't screw anything up or she'll spit on my tombstone.

"Hey, um…" I blinked.

"Hm?"

"…Nothing. Never mind."

Keeping secrets now, are we, Amu?

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I wanted to ask Ikuto about the song he was playing on his violin… but something turned me against the idea.

"Do you wanna talk downstairs, maybe watch a movie?" Ikuto began. I nodded. "Knowing Utau and Kukai, they'll be gone for a while."

"I know, those two lovebirds."

"Yes, the highlights of my suffrage." I couldn't help but giggle. It's not what he said, it was how he said it—with a face as straight as a line, as if he secretly enjoyed seeing Utau in love.

"I kind of envy her, actually. I want to be able to smile and laugh around someone just like Utau can around Kukai."

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

You can do that with ME, Amu. I'll sit back and take everything that you have built up inside of you, and give you everything I have to offer.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

O-Oh, man, why did I say that to Ikuto of all people! I don't even know him, let alone like him!

"…Any movie in particular you want to watch?"

"N-No…" I took a seat on the black leather sofa.

"…You sure? I mean, I can turn on some girly flick and completely ignore it so you can watch it."

"I-I hate romance stories!"

…Romance is my favorite genre, secretly. I'd never admit it since everyone I know would see me more along the lines of passionate about action and violence in movies due to my "cool and spicy" nature.

"SURE, stubborn." With that, he grabbed 'A Walk to Remember' from his shelf and then put it into the DVD player. "Want something to snack on?"

"Sure." Ikuto smirked and then went into the kitchen. I could feel heat rising to my face for the umpteenth time.

For the first time, I was alone at a guy's house… all by myself… and we were going to watch a movie together. W-What if he tried to touch me? What if he tried to kiss me by surprise? It's all so nerve-wrecking!

Ikuto came back moments later with some popcorn and drinks. "You like strawberry pop?"

"How do you think I ended up with pink hair?" I joked, taking the drink from his hand. Ikuto opened his can of Pepsi and then took a seat on the couch.

"Eh, maybe you were born next to pink hair dye?"

"It's natural!" Ikuto chuckled, and before I knew it, he was patting my head as if I were a puppy.

"You're all right, Amu."

"A-Ah, Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"…A-About your violin, um… where did you hear it? That song that you were playing…"

"Um… It's… I just heard it once, not sure where I did."

"Oh… I see…"

"Why?"

"Because… I used to sing that same song when I was younger."

"…Bet you sang like a violin being played by a monkey."

"W-What?" Ikuto burst into laughter. "M-My singing isn't bad!"

"O-Okay…" Ikuto calmed again, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Then let's put it to the test, X-girl." He pulled his violin from its case, put the movie on pause and then got to his feet. "And try not to break my strings with your super-sound, I'm out of spares."

"Oh, no worries—I'll give you a run for your money, stupid cat."

"We'll see, X-girl."

Ikuto had gently tamed the melody brought on by the Song of Courage. I, however, was trying to recollect the lyrics by natural memory. I guess not carrying a tune for six years is coming back to haunt me. UGH…

Then, it hit me.

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

_**Somebody sing a cheerful song**_

_**Release your heart and open up your mind**_

_**Sing a song**_

_**Push yourself to reach your hidden dreams**_

_**You know that you would never have to lose**_

_**Find your song of courage**_

Ikuto glanced over at Amu, eyes beginning to widen. He had heard those same lyrics once before.

_**There's no way that I'll back down**_

_**I have my own dreams**_

_**I truly believe the confidence that I have-**_

Ikuto stopped playing, causing Amu's words to get caught in her throat, taken by surprise. She stared up at him.

"…Why did you stop?"

"I… think it's time that we did." He began packing his violin back into the case, and Amu shook her head a few times, obviously disappointed.

"But why? It was fun for a change! You looked happy while you were playing!"

"You're right. I am happy." He took his seat on the couch, eyes darting to the floor. "But not because I was playing the violin." Amu stared at him before taking a seat as well.

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

It's a little after midnight now. Kukai just called my phone not too long ago and said that he and Utau are on their way back. Amu fell asleep half an hour ago. The movie ended just after she had, and I spent my time just staring at the blank blue screen that read 'input 1' in the top right corner. I didn't feel like doing anything else; not read, not play violin after what happened between me and Amu, not even getting up and going to bed.

Now I'm concerning myself. I may have cat features, but I'm never this lazy.

I looked to the sleeping girl next to me.

Her sleeping face was undeniably innocent, almost child-like. I wished that she could play the role of Sleeping Beauty like this more often, but… don't tell her I wished for that. She would rip me to shreds, or at least try to.

I gently pulled her from the arm of the chair, letting her rest her pretty little head on my lap. I wonder if she would ever let me lie on her lap. Er, then again, if it happens to be in an alley, she would more than likely let my head hit the concrete. Even now she'd throw me across my house, so hopefully she stays asleep…

…Kukai was right, I DO like Amu! Ah, great, JUST great.

The door creaked open, and in stepped Utau and Kukai. I glanced back and then put a finger to my lips before pointing down at Amu. Utau grinned ear to ear, and Kukai just gave a thumbs-up.

Maybe… I should just give her a chance.

After all, she's… different. Even more so than I am.

I have to give it time.

* * *

><p><strong>I recreated the lyrics for Yuuki no Uta<strong> **myself, partially for a fandub I'm in as Amu as well as for this story. :3**

**But I'm likely going to finish them in order to add them into the story.**

**^_^ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And, please, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, even things you'd want to see!**

**P.S.: I will try to update more regularly, but I make no promises since I prefer to write out my stories BEFORE I upload or type them.**


	4. Mall Drama Trauma

**^_^ After a good two weeks of not typing it up because I'm: **

**a) too lazy because of school**

**b) have been playing video games *The World Ends With You=AMAZING AMAZING GAME!* **

**c) been working on a sequel to one of my own original stories**

**d) ...might have a boyfriend.**

**e) all of the above!**

**f) NONE of the above and Shay should just get to the point.**

**...Here is chapter 3! ^_^**

**0.0 And STILL not kidding about how many people have subscribed and favorited this story. I've gotten what, 20 emails overall for this one story? :3 My second most popular in terms of review so far. But I'm pretty happy with this story so far! 0.0 And thankfully, I don't get writer's block too often BECAUSE I go and work on other projects when I draw a blank.**

**^_^ Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, because the next one is going to be uploaded ON that special day that this pre-chapter is focusing on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

~Amu's P.O.V~

I could swear it was about eleven when I finally chose to get up the next morning… and when I did I knew that I wasn't lying on a pillow through the night. In fact, I felt like I was sleeping on rocks. I glanced up slightly, and noticed the idiot cat resting his head on his hand—Wait, WHAT? I-I-I FELL ASLEEP ON HIS LAP! THAT SICK PERV!

I jolted up, moved back, and began trying to shield my burning face. Man, when he gets up, I'm gonna—…Is he purring? Aw, that's so cute—GAH! Focus, Amu! He's a pervert! …But he does look really cute when he's sleeping… No, no, no, NO, this can't be happening!

Have I gone absolutely nuts?

"Oh, Hinamori, you're up. Morning~"

…Thank GOD, it's Kukai Sohma to the rescue!

"K-Kukai, hey, morning!" I took one look at Ikuto and then shifted away.

"Did you two have fun last night~?"

…And now the rescue has plummeted down, down on sorrow's stone.

"N-Not really…"

"Oh, that good, huh?" W-Was I being that obvious? "Well, okay then. I'll just make Ikuto tell me all about it later on."

"Kukai, don't be mean about it."

"It's not mean, it's being energetic!"

…Yep, Kukai's got buckets of energy just pouring out of him. You can only imagine how he is around Yaya, and they're both sugar-high. The world would implode.

"Well, I'm gonna head home now. I have some things that I need to do for class."

"Not gonna say bye to the kitty?"

"I'd rather say that to Utau."

"She left earlier to prepare for a concert."

"Then I'll call her later on. Bye, Kukai." Then I exited the Tsukiyomi household.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, I set to work on a paper that was due in two weeks, for English 104. I'm a sophomore in college, and I don't have a clue what my major should be, but I know that I need to come to a consensus very soon. It's March, and next month, I'm going to be a junior, and I would have to declare a major.<p>

But it's hard…

I'm still unsure of myself, let alone my career choices. I don't know what I'm ready to do, and now reality is slapping me in the face with a white glove.

A half hour went by before my phone rang. I slid my computer chair to the right and then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"You're so cruel…" I froze. "You know, X-girl, you could have told me that you were leaving."

"Oh, so now the stupid cat is trying to cling to his leash?"

"Maybe~" …I hated that tone. He sounded almost seductive. He's trying to tease me, and it's nearly making me blush! I'm not falling for that, you stupid cat! "Kukai said earlier that you were enjoying a little view earlier~" …NOOOOOO! The blush lives! Ikuto was already chuckling. "You blushed just now, didn't you?"

"NO WAY, AS IF I'D DO THAT!"

"I see you're stubborn. Cute~"

Seriously, is he asking to be buried deep within a pet cemetery? I'll gladly make a special space there for him next to my dead rabbit.

"What did you CALL for?"

"I can't hear your shrill voice every once in a while?"

Yep, I'm calling the authorities.

"Why does it have to be shrill?"

"Bye."

"Wha-Hey, what are you-?" Line goes dead again. Second time now that's happened in a weekend, and both times happened without any type of warning.

But hey, the weekend was drawing to a close, and for all that I know, I could let it all fly over my head and treat Ikuto Tsukiyomi as a mere coincidence.

…That's what I wanted to do, anyways.

I knew that he'd be ridiculously hard to get rid of, even if I had put a gun to his head and shot him down myself.

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

It's so much fun teasing her~

She deserved that tiny bit of punishment after leaving without waking me up to tell me. But I digress, given Utau gave me her trusted little friend's phone number.

Now that I think about it, I can call her whenever I want~

…I think I have a problem.

I've never acted this way about someone.

Maybe I'm sick.

"Yeah, LOVE-sick!" I didn't even flinch at the sound of Kukai's overly-cheery voice. And he was mere centimeters away from my face—my EAR.

"Get. The hell. BACK." Kukai immediately scooted back.

"So, what did you and Amu do last night?"

"Nothing." I hissed all too literally. "You nosy little punk."

"No need to hiss at me, kitty cat."

"Can you leave me alone…?" I continued reading only for Kukai to swipe the book from my hands. I hated how fast he was, even compared to me. "…Are you asking to die, Sohma?"

"You get it back when you tell me what's up between you and Amu."

"…I warned you." I held up a hand and it transformed into a light blue claw. Before Kukai could even so much as let out a breath, I held my claw up—nails drawn, might I add—mere centimeters from his neck. I heard him gulp, and a bead of sweat ran down his face. Ha, he freaked. "Now then… my book, unless you want me to fully transform…"

Kukai handed the book back. "You're so mean, bro…"

…I should have just killed him while I had the chance.

"…You haven't married my sister, and my father is one of the most difficult men in the world to warm up to."

"I can make ANY parent happy!"

"Confidence is a virtue."

"I might even propose to her on White Day!"

"You have to have her parents' blessing before you can have a right to propose."

Then it struck me like lightning. White Day was coming up soon. In fact, it's on Sunday, a week from today. What's White Day? It's basically like Valentine's Day, except that instead of the girls giving gifts, the males give them. I've only done that once, unless you want to count buying my mom a gift as a child, or giving Utau a gift. Then again… I could always take Amu by surprise and give her a gift.

No one would have to know…

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

FINALLY got that stupid paper done! You ever think that high school is a hoax, well, college is a kick in the ass. No joke.

But all that aside, now I can focus on MUCH more important things, like how White Day is next week. It's one of the most romantic days in Japan, in my opinion. In fact, I've actually received a lot of gifts over time for White Day… but because of my outer façade, I've always had to reject the gifts.

I kind of wonder how those guys felt when I rejected their gifts…

Because I know I feel rather bitter.

Okay, that's it, I've decided just now! The next guy that gives me a gift for White Day, I won't reject him! No matter who they are, or what they look like… I won't turn him away, I'll be nice! _**{A/N: Don't take it back now, Amu-chi~}**_

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

"…Do you know what Amu likes…?" After hours of contemplation, I couldn't turn to anyone about gift ideas… except for Utau.

I can only imagine what could be running through her pretty little head…

"Pertaining to what, exactly? Amu likes gothic and punk clothes; she likes cute things secretly; she likes music—"

"For, um… White Day, as a base." A grin curved onto Utau's elegant face.

"Oh, so THAT'S what this is about! You want to get Amu a gift!" As usual, I managed to keep a straight face.

"Can you tell me or can't you?"

"Well, it's traditional to get a girl some sweets… but in your case, I'd suggest something that'll last much longer, like a stuffed animal."

"…Fine. Then I need you to do me a favor-"

"I'm not going to buy it for you."

"I was going to ask if you can distract Amu while I go and find something."

"…You really know nothing about girls, do you?"

"Spare that they like sexy guys?"

"…Besides that."

"That not all girls are as arrogant as you?"

Utau's eyes darkened, and before I realized it, she had stomped on my foot. And let me tell you now—she was still wearing stilettos from the concert. If I didn't learn how to hide my emotions so well, I think I'd be in tears right now.

"You want a girl to like you, you DON'T tease her."

"Aw, but it's my key charm~"

"Amu hates perverts, so lose it or keep it to a minimum."

…I'm a fricking CAT, I have to be able to nestle against something or mess with someone somehow! Where's the fun if I can't?

"…Fine. I digress. Just let this unfold for me."

"And what do I get in return?"

"…A happy best friend and… a VERY happy older brother."

"…"

"Okay, fine, I'll buy you a gift for White Day too. Deal?"

"Deal~"

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

After a long five days in school, Friday finally rolls around, and right off the bat, Utau invites me to go shopping, and tells me to invite my friends for a girl's day out. So, I called up Rima and Yaya, and then Rima calls up Nagihiko… who arrives in an adorably ridiculous pink skirt and jacket combo and black boots.

Let me introduce them. You remember Yaya Yuiki, the sugar-happy matchmaker. Then there's Rima Mashiro, one of my best friends, who is a massive comedy fan and has a crush on Nagihiko. Nagihiko Fujisaki is a cross-dresser with an alias of Nadeshiko, but he has his reasons—he basically grew up as a girl in order to follow his family's tradition in dancing. They're all certainly characters, but they're all unique and really great friends.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Utau called. She was ducked out in a red gothic Lolita dress with fishnet stockings, her hair pulled into twin-tails as usual. _**{A/N: In other words, she's dressed similar to Lunatic Charm. ^_^ You'll be getting a few of these kinds of perks in this chapter.}**_

"Hi, Miss Hoshina~" Nagihiko replied, his boyish voice now replaced by a very innocent female tone—he was always amazing at it, even when his voice finally broke.

"Who's the guy, Amu?" Utau asked.

…MAN, she catches on fast! It took me fourteen MONTHS to figure out that "Nadeshiko" was really Nagihiko! And he's even in Nadeshiko form right now!

Nagihiko sweat-dropped, "W-What do you mean? I-I'm a girl…"

"You're bulging from your skirt." Nagihiko panicked, trying to fix the issue. Rima and Yaya burst into laughter. "Come on, I'm no airhead. But I admit, for a guy, you look amazing in girl clothes…"

"It's his legs, GOTTA be!" Yaya replied. True, Nagihiko had great legs, better than mine by a long shot. It's so sad.

"Anyways… Put on boy clothes and you can tag along." Utau replied.

Nagihiko chuckled nervously. "I guess I can find something…"

"I'll, um, come with you." Rima piped up.

"OOH, Rima-tan's hitting it off with Nagi!" Yaya was immediately flashing pictures with her cell phone in every direction.

I swear Yaya never changed.

"Yaya…" Rima warned. Nagihiko looked to her, attempting not to blush.

"Well, I'm hungry, while you two work out your issues, I'm ordering ice cream~!" Yaya scampered off.

"And don't eat it all!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, Amu-chi!" Then Rima and Nagihiko went about their business. That left me and Utau.

"…Wanna go shopping? I'll treat."

"Utau, I can't ask-"

"Trust me, you need girlier clothes. Just trust me." And then she walked ahead.

…What's wrong with my clothes?

* * *

><p>~Rima's P.O.V~<p>

Why did I choose to go help Nagihiko pick out boy clothes? Well, for right now, he's being Nadeshiko—the best friend you've never wanted because she secretly has gender twists. And when he's a guy… I like abusing him. So the moment that he's a boy again, he's treating me like a queen as usual, and I'm going to be making him laugh.

"U-Um, Mashiro…" He called in his girl voice. "Do you want to stop in this store first?" I glanced up at the sign: 'Essentials'.

"Why are you still talking like a girl?" I mumbled as I entered the shop.

"Because, technically, I'm still a twenty year old girl right now. It'd be weird to let out a boy voice in this state." He followed. "Does it upset you?"

"Not at all, Na-gi-hi-ko."

* * *

><p>~Nagihiko's P.O.V~<p>

…Even dressed as a girl, I still find the way she says my name adorable and satisfying. Maybe it's time that I changed it up for my young queen.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

Utau made me go into a shop where Lolita dresses are sold, and immediately turned me toward the 'sweet' area. Don't get me wrong, I love those types of dresses, but not on me. I prefer gothic styles myself, and I'd say want that sweet cute Vampira dress, but NO, Utau says 'sweet'. But Vampira…! Maybe just a quick feel of the texture…

"AMU!"

Dammit, Utau!

"AWAY from the gothic!" I sighed and then scrambled away from the dresses, back towards the 'sweet' styles. Utau was scanning a cream-colored long dress. It had very few ruffles and no bows. My guess was that it was a dress for herself, because I'm not one to even touch a fully white outfit, it'd get dirty much too fast.

My eyes scanned a pinkish dress with small wings on the side. I'll be honest, it was more like something my little sister would wear… but it looked adorable. How the laces cascaded with the ruffling on the bottom of the dress… and the color itself went amazing with my skin tone and would bring out my hair. Okay, this is the one. _**{A/N: Think "Amulet Angel" for this dress. ^_^}**_

"Utau, this is it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Utau scanned the dress a few times. "Huh… It doesn't look bad, actually. It'll look great on you because you're so small, and your skin…"

Small? What does being small have to do with being cute? Does it add to the charm or something?

* * *

><p>~Utau's P.O.V~<p>

After I paid for Amu's dress along with my own, I noticed Ikuto in the distance looking through a store window. He was wearing glasses, which proved odd since his vision is ten times better than mine. Maybe he was disguising himself. His hair was even tied back into a small ponytail, which he HATES doing. _**{A/N: Seriously, he NEVER does that! It'd be so cool if he ever DID! He'd probably be like Usui Takumi with glasses! *Drools*}**_

"Amu, I'm gonna do some more shopping on my own. You should do the same."

Amu nodded in response. "Okay. I'll see you later on." And then she was gone.

I made my way over to Ikuto. "See something that you like?"

He glanced up. "Not exactly."

"You suck at this kind of thing."

"Well, then you should help me."

"…You're just lucky that I want a gift too, and that I'm repaying Amu."

"Repaying her?"

"She introduced me to Kukai. I owe her this much."

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

…One reason to resent Amu.

"So, are you going to help me, or aren't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>~Rima's P.O.V~<p>

Nagihiko stepped out of a dressing area. This time, he was wearing a white hat over his long violet locks, a white t-shirt with a blue vest over it, baggy blue jeans, blue and white Converse and blue armbands along with blue gloves. To me, he looked like he had just jumped out of a hip-hop video. _**{A/N: Beat Jumper, one of my favorites.}**_

Sexy.

But I couldn't be a queen walking around with a guy dressed like a thug.

"Change."

"Again? But Mashiro, this is the third outfit I've put on, and I actually like this one…"

"…Please, Na-gi-hi-ko?"

* * *

><p>~Nagihiko's P.O.V~<p>

…Is she teasing me this time?

* * *

><p>~Rima's P.O.V~<p>

Teehee, it's so fun playing mind tricks on him.

"…Fine… I'll change…"

Good dog.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I must have been waiting around in the food court for a half hour for someone to show up, and no one was even trying to check up on me. For all they know, I could have been attacked, kidnapped and raped by some pervert!

"Hey there, cutie~" That voice made chills run down my spine.

The day is still so damn young…

Where's a hero when you need one?

Just then, my phone rang. It was Utau! YES! I'm saved!

"Be there in five, try not to wait up."

"Please, PLEASE hurry, Utau, there's guys here giving me that seductive look, and it's creeping me out!"

"…Then drag Yaya out of the ice cream shop, at least you won't be alone."

"I can't—Oh, fine…"

* * *

><p>-Bitsy's Ice Cream Shop-<p>

Yaya was sitting at a table, at least four empty sundae cups on the side of her. That girl could really hold her sugar… where the hell does she keep it all?

"Yaya, come on, we have to go."

"J-J-Just let me finish this one!" I grabbed the sundae from her and downed it myself, slamming it back on the table. Believe it or not, I can hold my own in sweets too. "AMU-CHI~!"

"It's done, let's go." I grabbed her by her shirt and literally dragged her by. "I swear, with you, sugar is equivalent to crack, and that is WHACK."

"But Amu-chi~!" She kept elongating the –chi every chance she got and boy was it getting annoying fast.

"Café area, NOW."

"More food~"

"Hell NO, Yaya. We're meeting Utau in—"

I noticed Utau not too far away… talking with someone. It was a man with blue hair and blue eyes. I would have sworn he was Ikuto, but he had his hair pulled back and was wearing glasses, none of which fit Ikuto's traits. He was holding a black bag, and I could see a black plush kitten sticking out of it. Ikuto hates cute things—couldn't be him.

Then I glanced up and saw Rima and Nagihiko coming down the nearby escalator, both of them with eyes locked on Utau and the man.

"Amu-chi?" Yaya began. I ignored her, keeping my eyes on him. He looked in my direction, mouthed MY name… then look over at Utau and walk away.

Ikuto…?

I immediately gave chase. He was already leaving the mall.

* * *

><p>"Ikuto… IKUTO!" He turned around, a bit surprised by the sudden call. I stopped directly in front of him and tried to catch my breath.<p>

"Amu…. What are you doing?"

"W-What are you doing… for… White Day, Ikuto?"

Ikuto grinned, moving in a bit closer. My face went extremely hot. Up close like this… unbelievably… he looks pretty hot with glasses on, even if his hair was pulled back… It was like seeing him in a new light. A light I think I want to see more of.

"Apparently spending it with you, my little strawberry~" I gulped a bit. "By the way…" He pulled the plush kitten from his bag and handed it to me. "A little memento from me... Happy early White Day." Then he took off his glasses and left. I pressed the kitten to my chest, watching as his large back faded from my sight.

…I think I'm getting pretty attached to him already…

Maybe I like him more than I wanted…

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ And that's the end of that one!<strong>

**Will Amu admit her feelings to Ikuto on White Day? Will Rima continue to treat Nagihiko like a sexy slave instead of her king? Will Utau and Kukai's plan to get Amu and Ikuto together succeed? Will Yaya EVER stop eating sugar?**

**All that will *possibly* be answered soon enough!**

** Next chapter comes out on March 15th!**

**Read and review!**


	5. White Day

**^_^ Happy White Day, everyone! The day of Valentine's Day for guys in Japan! 0_0 If we had that here in America, I think that I might get a decent amount of gifts. 0.0 Maybe not like Amu... And by decent, I mean... absolutely ONE.**

***Rolls eyes* But, um, Amuto fans... Prepare to flame for the story change on White Day.**

**^_^'' But... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>_

~Normal P.O.V~

The date is March 15th: White Day. Amu had talked to Utau and Ikuto the previous evening, and he would be coming later in the afternoon to her apartment. She had been cleaning all morning, even questioning herself on WHY she had been cleaning—she never willingly cleaned, not even for most occasions.

Her cell phone went off, and she dashed off for it. "H-Hello?"

"Hey, X-Girl~"

"I-Ikuto, what do you want?"

"What was your address again? I'm hopelessly lost~…" Lovely, more phone seducing from the cat man.

"Go to Nakayoshi, make a left, you should see my building 159, I'm on the first floor, door on the right."

"That's pretty explanatory. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Okay." Then he hung up, and Amu sighed. "I went back to that state… some stupid honeymoon phase…"

Ten minutes passed when there was a knock on the door. Amu dashed ahead.

"Sorry I'm late, I-" She froze when she opened the door. There stood a rather tall young man with light—nearly dirty blonde hair and crimson eyes.

"H-Hello, Amu."

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

T-T-T-T…! TADASE HOTORI! TADASE HOTORI IS AT MY DOORSTEP STARING AT ME! OHHH~

"I… I don't mean to arrive like this, but… I went to your parents, and they told me you had moved out, and… Well, I wanted to surprise you."

HE CAME TO SEE ME-…Wait, why am I so excited to see HIM?

Yeah, this guy here is Tadase Hotori. When I was still in high school, he was practically the school's prince—the most popular guy in school. Every girl wanted to be the one he chose to love… I was no exception. I was a junior when he confessed his love to me, we began dating… and we fell in love. During senior year, he dumped me because he didn't want to lead me on any further and crush my very soul. In the year we had dated, Tadase showed me so much that I never knew… how to see the world through different eyes… how to smile… how to love.

But it's been two years. Why did he come back now of all times?

"…You waited TOO long." I was prepared to shut him out until he had grabbed the door and held onto it.

"Amu… Please hear me out… I made a huge mistake back in high school… and I only recently discovered it for myself. I never stopped loving you, not even for an instant, but back then, I was confused. I know how I feel now… Please, just give me a chance to fix things I've wronged in your life." I eased up and he took me by the hand. "Please…"

"…I…"

"Sorry, pretty boy." There was a slap, and Tadase's hand was knocked away from mine. I glanced up at the azure eyes I recognized all too well, gasping. "But this one's mine."

"I-Ikuto…!" He looked to Tadase, then back down at me.

"Amu, who the hell's this kid supposed to be?"

"I'M the one who should be asking about you." Tadase retorted. "I'm Amu's ex boyfriend, who are you?"

Ikuto smirked. "Amu's CURRENT boyfriend~" My face had to have been like a cherry by now, because I'm surely about to pop!

Tadase glared at him. "Amu would know better than to pick someone so much older than she is."

Ikuto shrugged, "Shows a major difference between us already. I'm not a brat like you are. Amu has no need for some sniveling kid. That's why you're an EX."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Cut the noise!" Ikuto and Tadase were immediately silenced. "Both of you get your butts in here, NOW!" I grabbed them both by their jacket sleeves and dragged them inside of the tiny apartment, letting the door slam behind them.

Within minutes, both of them were seated on the gray sofa.

"So much for 'just the two of us' hanging out today…" Ikuto mumbled, glaring daggers at Tadase they entire time, who retained composure due to his princely nature.

"Both of you sit RIGHT THERE. I'm going to change out of these clothes, make tea, and then we'll work this out."

"I'll help~" Ikuto purred, causing me to blush.

"STAY." The cat man sighed at this.

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

So, this kid is Amu's ex-boyfriend? He had to have been the 'sole serious relationship'… but he looks like he wouldn't even want to kiss a girl. He seems like nothing special, so why did someone as interesting as Amu fall for him?

"…So, you're Amu's new boyfriend?"

"…No, I said that to tease her. I'm not sure what we are anymore, to be honest."

"Good. Because there's no way I'm losing her again. Not to someone like you."

…This little CUNT!

"Oh, and you think I'll let THAT happen? You've already hurt her once, Pretty Boy, but you're not about to get that chance again." I didn't even realize it, but I was up on my feet, Now Pretty Boy was up from his seat too.

"I doubt that I'LL be the one hurting her. Amu loves me, I love her. If you interfere, Amu will get upset and resent you."

…I hated to admit it…

But he was right.

This guy is the one that Amu had a serious relationship with back when she was in high school, and even though he kept her waiting, she still loved him…

But I'm skeptical, and I'm a selfish little kitty. There's no way I'm going to lose now that I've come this far with her. After all, Amu is the melody that fuels my violin. I didn't know why or how, but even so much as seeing her smiling face would ease me.

And there was no way I would let this guy waltz in and try to take her from me.

After fifteen more minutes of silence passed by before Amu walked out, clothed in a pinkish sweet Lolita dress. It reminded me of something Utau would wear, actually.

"Wow, Amu, you look cute!" Tadase beamed. I caught her blush right off the bat.

"T-Thank you."

"I don't think it suits you." Amu and Tadase immediately looked to me, appalled.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

W-What? Did he basically say that I don't look cute? Why, I oughta-

"Are you out of your MIND? Amu's never looked more beautiful!"

…Did TADASE just call me ugly?

"That kills it, both of you-"

"Hold on." Ikuto got up. "I don't think this dress suits Amu because she looks beautiful in anything she wears, gothic or sweet."

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

Heh, I wasn't joking around. You know it's true that Amu could even wear a teddy bear suit and still look great.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

…I'm at SUCH a loss for words…

He's too good…

WAY too good.

* * *

><p>~Tadase's P.O.V~<p>

Look at the way he's staring at her… It's the exact same expression Amu used to show me back when we were in high school. I always used to catch her staring at me in classes… and I would just smile at her. I want those moments to be shared again… but I can't so long as this stupid cat is standing between us.

"Really? Because I think that she looks the most beautiful when she's truly happy… Clothes don't make a person; events shape them, and every happy thought leads to a smile, a laugh… happiness."

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

No one needs your preaching. I've seen Amu happiest when she's being herself.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

"Please, you two… Can we not do this now…?" Then the smoke detector went off. "AAH! THE TEA IS BURNING!" The three of us sprang to the kitchen and saw the liquid boiling over onto the stove.

"Shit! I got the smoke detector; Pretty Boy, get the kettle off the stove; Amu, don't touch ANYTHING!"

"Fine." Tadase was already putting on mitts, turning off the stone. Ikuto went back into the living room to search for the source of the sound.

I glanced over at Ikuto and noticed him suddenly spawn a black tail, reaching it up and cutting off the smoke detector. He glanced over at me and then quickly dismissed the tail, smirking and putting a finger to his lips. I looked away… blushing.

"Okay, got it, now to clean up…" Tadase went through the cabinets until he found a roll of napkins, beginning to clean the liquid off of the stove. Ikuto walked back in, staring at Tadase.

He leaned in towards me, and whispered into my ear, "Maybe I should leave you two alone?" I could feel my heart sinking into the pits of my stomach.

"…"

"Do you want to be alone with him?"

"…N-No…" Sheesh, did I really say that? Why? I like Tadase, don't I? Why would I be afraid to be left alone with him?

…Maybe it's because Ikuto IS here! I don't want Ikuto to leave either!

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

She looks nervous. Must be because of that lousy Pretty Boy. Ugh. Ten minutes, and the guy already makes me want to claw his eyes out.

Hm…

I have an idea.

"Hey, Amu, you're out of snacks…" I piped up suddenly after scanning the cabinets for a few seconds. Amu and Tadase glanced up simultaneously.

"…Are you trying to eat this petite girl out of her house and home?" Tadase growled. "Forget about him, Amu. I'll go and buy you some more food."

"T-Tadase, it's all right, really!" Amu replied. Tadase gave her the most cheerful smile I have ever seen on a boy. Ick.

"It's all right. I really, really want to make sure you're satisfied."

Want her to be satisfied, get the hell out of this apartment.

"A-All right." Tadase then grabbed his jacket and exited the house. Finally I could have my way with Amu. That guy is SO gullible.

"So, do you still want to go out like we had originally planned?"

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

What was I supposed to say? Sure, Ikuto and I DID make plans for White Day first, but I didn't want to leave Tadase waiting…

Aw, what the heck, Ikuto gave me a cute little stuffed kitty, and I swore to be nice to the first person who gave me a gift.

"…Let me grab my jacket."

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

The white snow gently flittered towards the ground, practically kissing the bodies of the traveling residents of Japan. Amu had always loved snowy days whereas Ikuto preferred to stay inside and curl up by the fireplace.

Today was an exception, however.

Ikuto glanced over at Amu, whose eyes were practically sparkling as she watched the snowflakes fall. He couldn't help but smile.

"You really like snow, huh?"

"It's magical… Snow is so cold, and yet whenever I watch them fall like this, I feel so warm inside." Then she blushed heavily, crossing her arms and turning away from him—as stubborn as always. "B-But it's nothing for YOU to care about!"

"…Cute~" Ikuto chuckled. Amu picked up a bit of snow, rolling it into a ball and chucking it at him. Ikuto sensed it and ducked. "Ha, you missed—" Amu threw another that hit him in the face.

"Oh, did I?" Ikuto wiped the snow off of his face and then threw it back at her, hitting her in the face as well. Amu let out a surprised gasp. "Ikuto!"

"You started it, not me." Amu made a fresh snowball, as did Ikuto. They glared at each other for a few moments before simultaneously throwing them; Amu hit him in the shoulder, and Ikuto hit her in the neck. Amu suddenly slipped over some ice from the shock, and Ikuto scrambled, grabbing her by the waist to catch her. They stared at one another in surprise as they went tumbling to the ground.

Ikuto was leaning above her, Amu practically pinned to the ground. He leaned in a bit more, and Amu nearly felt his breath on her lips, until she cringed. _**{A/N: Ooohhhhhh, a moment~}**_

"…I-Ikuto…" _**{A/N: *Irk mark* AMU!}**_

Ikuto snapped out of it and shifted back, releasing her. "Sorry. Are you all right?"

"O-Oh, I'm great, you?"

"D-Doing good…" He helped Amu to her feet, both trying not to look at one another. "…Uh, it's getting pretty cold out here now, Amu, do you… wanna stop for a hot chocolate or something?"

"…Sure, that… that sounds great."

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

The entire time that we walked, I kept thinking about our little 'episode' in the snow. That was clearly a sign… I know I like Amu, but she likes Tadase… and I'm searching for something else entirely.

Six years ago, I heard a girl singing in the park where I was playing violin—she had begun singing along with the tune. But before I could even try to get a good look at her, she was gone. For six years I thought about that voice, and I want to believe that that girl in the park was Amu. It made sense…

"Hey, Ikuto…"

"Huh?"

"I… Never mind…"

Wonder what could be bothering her this time? Better not be Pretty Boy.

"It's not about Tadase, is it?"

"Um—"

"I'll listen."

"What?"

"Anything you want to talk to me about, Amu, I'll listen to you." I popped out my cat ears and grinned. "I'm all cat ears."

"Can I touch them?"

"Sure." I had to kneel down since she was a bit on the short side, but she nonetheless began stroking my ears. God, it felt nothing short of purrrrfect.

"Um, Ikuto?"

"Mhm~?"

"I think your tail is swishing." I glanced back. Indeed, my cat tail was out and moving around without a care.

"…That's so not cool, nya~" I heard Amu stifle a laugh and then burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard, tears were spilling out of her eyes. The hell is she laughing at? "What's so funny, nya~?"

…Ah, crap, I'm nya-ing… _**{A/N: Awwww...}**_

"You r-really ARE like a big cat!" She was still laughing. "That's adorable!"

…ALMOST. She almost made me blush at that. And I never blush. Go ask anyone I've ever met, dated or talked to.

"…It's nothing special, to be honest." I got up and dismissed the cat traits. "There's a café not too far away, let's go get that hot chocolate."

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

'Nothing special'? The guy has cat ears and a tail that spawns at his very command! How many guys can you think of with a crazy ability like that? …Okay, if you're an avid anime mahou-shojou watcher, don't answer that.

It's just too different to be 'nothing special', okay?

We entered a small café.

"Oh, hey there, Tsukiyomi!" The hostess began. I looked at Ikuto. How the heck did she know who he was? "Haven't seen you around here for a while." Ikuto glanced up for a split second.

"…Emi, does that flag up there really have EASTER printed on it?"

"Afraid so. We went bankrupt and they bought us out."

Ikuto let out a 'tch' sound. "They really know how to hound things I like…"

"Anyways, table for two?" Ikuto nodded. "Right this way." Once Emi was out of earshot after leading us to a table, I stared up at Ikuto.

"EASTER?"

"EASTER is a multimillion dollar cooperation. They practically own all of the business chains in Japan, small or wealthy."

"Funny, you don't look like you're much of a business loving type of person."

"That's because I'm not. But I don't have much of a choice."

"Why?"

"…So, hot chocolate?"

…He's trying to pull a fast one, isn't he?

"Why don't you have a choice?"

"Mm, marshmallows come with it—"

"IKUTO!"

"It's not your business, Amu…"

"Why? Do you not trust me or something?" I noticed his eyes sadden a bit, and he sank deeper into the menu. "Ikuto, why won't you talk to me?"

"Because this is the wrong damn time TO talk about it!" He snapped. I flinched from his sharp tone, and that caused some other people in the café to look over as well. "Look, if you want an answer to that, then I'm not the guy!"

…I don't want to snap off on him, I really don't… Not in a place like this… So I have to at least try to grin and bear it.

"…Fine."

"Um… Everything going okay over here?" Emi asked.

"Fine," Ikuto gritted through his teeth. "Just fine…"

Emi sweat-dropped, "W-Would you like to order now?"

"Two hot chocolates, extra marshmallow for mine, please." I began, not even bothering to look over at him. "Is that okay, Ikuto?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders soon. Try not to argue, you two~"

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

Amu and I didn't say a word to one another the entire time we drank the hot chocolates. She must be angry about what I said… but I think some things are best left unsaid anyways…

This was one thing.

And Amu was another. I couldn't let what Tadase said to me earlier be true. I couldn't lose to someone like him of all people. Therefore… it was time for me to be the bigger person.

"Listen, Amu, I'm—"

"I'm sorry." She piped up. "I shouldn't have been so nosy about it."

…So much for being the bigger person.

"No, it's my fault." One shot, Ikuto… Just say it… go on… "Amu… I-"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Amu and I glanced up and caught sight of a group of men storming the café… wearing EASTER Security uniforms.

"You heard us, lady! Where is he?"

"Shit!" I curse. I quickly got up from the table.

"Ikuto, w-what's going-?"

"We need to go, NOW." She got up.

"Why?"

"Hey, over there, that's him!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Forgive me, Amu." I lifted her up, causing her to gasp. The guards raced over, and the moment that my cat ears popped out, I leapt over them all. One turned at the right moment and I let my tail out, tripping him. "Watch the tail, now~" Then I broke for the door, still carrying Amu in my arms. The guards didn't back down and chased us out.

Persistence, I tell you…

"Ikuto, what the hell is going ON?" Amu asked the second we hid in an alley. I covered her mouth, shushing her.

"Amu, listen to me very carefully… I need you to make me feel free." I could feel her tense up a bit, as if she were confused. "…Have you ever kissed a guy before?" I felt her face get hot. "If we want to escape the guards… I need you to kiss me."

…And if you didn't already figure it out, I'm being sneaky~

"W-What?" She exclaimed, still muffled.

"If they catch us, they'll turn both of us over to the head of EASTER—they'd try to rid of you just for standing next to me. I'll be able to get us out of here unharmed, but you have to meet me halfway… At least on the cheek, Amu…"

"Okay…" I released her, and she leaned forward on her tip-toes, kissing my cheek.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

Ikuto got a weird gray tint in his eyes and then began to transform, floating up into the sky. Seconds later, he pounced down, landing like a cat, smirking.

"Yo~"

He still retained his cat ears and tail, but I knew for sure he wasn't the same Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

He was wearing skinny blue jeans, black boots, a blue midriff shirt that left a majority of his chest out (and he's BUILT!), blue armbands that covered up to his shoulders and hands, a large silver cross on his shirt that resembled the rosary he wore around his neck... and that same cat-like grin he always wore.

"…Are you… really Ikuto Tsukiyomi right now…?"

"Maybe I am, maybe not~" And for the second time now, he had lifted me up and taken me into his arms. "But for now, you can hold on to Black Lynx for the ride."

"Black Lynx? What d-does that—?" Ikuto leapt up into the air. "A-AAH, IKUTO! STOP, PUT ME DOWN!"

"You sure are noisy…"

"THEN PUT ME DOWN!"

"I don't think you want to be dropped onto a rooftop and left there to freeze." I glanced down at the snowy rooftops below us.

…Holy hell, w-w-we're ten feet over!

I clung to Ikuto's shirt a bit. "D-Don't drop me…"

Ikuto warmly smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

After being on the run for a while longer, Ikuto was finally able to get me home safely… only for us to discover Tadase standing on the steps in front.

"…So you two went out, Amu?" I could see how irritated he was through his normally elegant face.

"T-Tadase, I—"

"I understand." Then he handed me a bag and walked off.

"Tadase!"

"Don't worry about a guy like him, Amu. He's gonna come around sooner or later, and he'll have it out for me instead of being mad at you." Then Ikuto turned to leave, waving a hand while still in his transformation. "G'night."

I gripped the bag in my hands. "…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... TadaseTadamu fans, I turned Tadase into a jackhole. *Rolls eyes* But, hey, wouldn't YOU be a jackhole if your lover was interested in another man WHILE YOU WERE THERE?**

**^_^ Ah, now the story grows more amusing... Happy White Day!**


	6. Actions Versus Words

**0_0 Apparently, I should just stick to updating the story every two weeks since that's what I tend to do. ^_^ OR I can splurge and finish the story up during spring break now that it starts this week!**

**In this chapter... T.T The Ikuto fangirls may come for me in my sleep. I need to sleep with one eye open! Uwah...**

**^_^ But anyways, I'm glad to say that this is NOW my highest reviewed fanfiction to date! 18 whole reviews! ^_^ And all of them are positive for once! SAEKO HAPPY~**

**0.0 I hope to have at least 30 reviews by the time this is done... but the story may be done much sooner than you all would assume. What is this, chapter 5? ...There may only be a few more chapters, because I plan to stop by chapter 10 or at the most, chapter 13. I've only written up to 7. But to me, shorter stories are better stories.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>** 5:**_

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

Have you ever woken up one morning and felt like absolute shit the moment you did? For me, this is one of those days. Why? Mark this down in your calendars, fangirls: I'm sick. And why am I sick? Because I flew in a snowstorm for two hours wearing nothing but my transformation attire, shielding Amu from the storm, and then spent ANOTHER half an hour walking home in the same attire because my mind was deadlocked on the image of Amu kissing me and I couldn't change back.

So now, here I am, coughing my lungs out and suffering so terribly from a 102° fever that I could barely even get out of my bed just to check my temperature, let alone go downstairs to tell Utau what was going on.

* * *

><p>~Utau's P.O.V~<p>

Ikuto never came down to eat, and after a while, I decided to go and see what was holding him up. He's usually a morning person, especially when he decides to take naps during the day like the cat he is, so I know that he isn't oversleeping.

However, when I opened the door to his bedroom, I definitely didn't expect to be greeted by coughs and sneezes.

"Ikuto? Are you sick?" He curled up a bit more under the blankets, sniffling. I sighed and then placed a hand over his forehead. "No denying it, you have a fever. Funny, I never knew that the great Ikuto Tsukiyomi could come down with a cold."

"Shut up, Utau…" He rasped.

"Did something happen between you and Amu yesterday? You were complaining of a sore throat when you got home, so were you guys caught out in the storm-?"

"UTAU!" Ikuto hissed before a dry cough caught his windpipe. I glanced down at the bottle of water in my hand and then handed it to him. He took it and drank, clearing his throat a few times.

"Man, you sound bad…"

"Thanks." He mumbled sarcastically. And then my phone went off, causing us both to glance down. "Go answer that already…"

"All right, be right back." I answered the phone when I got into the hall. "Hello?"

"Utau, can you come to work today?"

"Maybe, why?"

"There's a benefit concert today, and the hosts are BEGGING for you to perform! They said you'd light up the entire event!" My manager Yukari Sanjo never fails to get me good work… but if I skip out to take care of Ikuto this time, I might lose publicity. Can't have that, now can we? And then Kukai's got some big soccer tournament he's playing in, so I know he won't be around today.

Ah… I have an idea!

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Great~!" I hung up and dialed another number—Amu's.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I was just getting out of class for the day when I suddenly got a phone call—it was Utau. "Hello?"

"Can you come over?"

"For what?"

"…I want you to keep Ikuto company for me."

"Why? I'm pretty sure that cats can handle themselves without their master being around." …Oh, don't you dare look at me like that, you all KNOW that he uses his cat powers in vain sometimes!

"Not today. He's gone and caught a cold." My heart skipped a beat. "I suddenly got a gig today, and Kukai has a soccer tournament, so we can't stay with him… and since you two are getting oh so close, you should do it."

What a selfish request! Like I even ASKED to get close to that perverted cat!

"No way!"

"Please, Amu…?" ...Ah crap, she's starting to do her cute little Lolita voice that she KNOWS gets her whatever she wants whenever she wants it! "I don't want him to be left here all alone… he hardly ever gets sick, and when he does, it just… it crushes your heart—any girl's heart."

…I swear Utau could become the biggest threat in the entertainment industry with that kind of acting…

"…What time should I be there…?"

"Can you come now?"

"I—"

"Great, thanks Amu, you're the best!" And for the third time, line goes dead.

…I HATE MY LIFE!

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

"Ikuto, Amu's coming by to take care of you while Kukai and I are out."

My entire body stiffened. Amu was the absolute LAST person that I wanted to see me like this. Why would Utau go and CALL HER? Man, once this whole ordeal is over with, and Amu and I are married with kids, I'm gonna get massive payback on her, and possibly support the non-Kutau fans.

"…I HATE you…"

"You'll thank me for this, Ikuto, once you and Amu are married with kids."

…Woman, get the HELL out of my fantasies! _**{A/N: ^_^' I actually have a friend who read this story ahead of time before I uploaded, and she was like "0.0 Is Utau reading his thoughts?" and I said "^_^ Apparently!")**_

"Nope…"

"You love Amu."

"…I don't love anyone. I really like Amu, but love is a very complex term. Now get out of my bedroom." _**{A/N: T.T IKUTO!}**_

"Fine. But I'm not gonna be the one to help you discover your feelings."

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I got to the Tsukiyomi household—I still find it hard to believe that Utau Tsukiyomi is her actual name—about twenty minutes later. Utau was just about to leave, coat already on.

"Ikuto's up in his room sleeping, but if he wakes up, there's painkillers and water in his bathroom. And there's plenty of food here too." Aw, for the love of—was I helping to make him feel better or babysitting him? "Kukai should be back around six, and I should be back around eight."

Okay, it's noon, so that gives me… six to eight hours of Ikuto. Lovely...

"Got it…"

"See you later."

I went upstairs as soon as Utau left and went to Ikuto's room. The room was near silent spare the slight sniffle every now and again. Ikuto, plain to say, looked drained of energy, but he didn't have the slightest signs of illness in his face. His face was still slightly tanned, and even though Utau said that he had a fever, he looked exactly the same as usual. Genetics on his side are CRAZY weird. First the fact that Utau's pigtails alone touch her knees, and she's 5'7, then Ikuto's cat abilities, and now his inability to show facial expressions that determine illness. Amazing.

I walked over to him, staring at him. He was so calm, even though he was at his worst. I reached out a hand, moving some hair from over his eyes. It was so soft… almost like fur… he really reminded me of a big cat. He groaned, opening one eye and staring up at me.

"What do you think you're doing…?" I skidded back toward the wall, and he sat up. "Well? I didn't get any answer yet."

"…I-I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Heh. You look paler than me right now." Ikuto grinned. "Were you about to do something that would be naughty, Amu~?"

What the hell?

"Don't be RIDICULOUS!"

"You sure do love yelling the last word in your sentences…"

"Shut UP!"

"Did it again."

"IKUTO!"

"Fine, I'll stop, but only because you're being so noisy…"

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

…Next thing that I knew, Amu had literally thrown me up into the ceiling. The CEILING! How was she able to do that? _**{A/N: ...It's like when she threw you into the closet in episode 74, Ikuto. 0.0 NO ONE KNOWS!}**_

Luckily for me, my claws got stuck to the ceiling. Sure, I was upside down and all, but hey, I wasn't hurt, right?

"You got SO lucky that time!"

…Oh man… I feel really dizzy all of a sudden…

"Next time you're going out of the window…!" My head is spinning, my stomach is turning, my claws are slipping—oh my god, my claws are SLIPPING…!

"A-Amu?"

"What?"

"…My claws are slipping a-and I think I'm about to pa—" And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

Ikuto went crashing down… RIGHT ON TOP OF ME! GEEZ, OF ALL TIMES FOR HIM TO BLACK OUT, HE DOES IT ON—…Oh… I get it… I pushed him to his limit… My above-average strength got him to the ceiling… and it led me to be crushed under his superior weight.

"I-Ikuto…!" He groaned a bit. I tried to struggle free from him, but I only managed to get one arm out. Trying to take advantage of this, I began trying to push him off me—he didn't even budge. "G-God! Ikuto, you're crushing my windpipes, at least gain enough consciousness to wake up and get OFF!"

"…" He moved off slowly. I got up and then gently grabbed him by the arm to pull him up off the floor, supporting him on my shoulders. I set him on the bed.

"Man… that was painful…" I placed a hand over his forehead. "Hm… Well, from what Utau told me, it seems like your fever is breaking a little bit now—" Distant cerulean eyes darted up to me.

"…Listen, Amu, I…" Before he could let out another word, I pressed a forceful hand to his chest and practically pushed him back onto the bed.

"Go to sleep."

"Amu—"

"If you don't rest and nurse yourself properly, you're gonna get worse, so… so please, Ikuto… rest and get better…"

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

…Aw, hell, she's got that sad, innocent face on. And if she worries, I'll be sad, she'll be sad, out fans—wait, fans? Okay, whatever… everyone will just be sad.

"…Okay then…" I wiped some sweat off of my brow and sighed. "Well, at least I've worked up a sweat."

"…You should take off your shirt…" I smirked.

"Aah, I'm too weak… can you do it for me, Amu~?" I noticed how red she got the second that she began unbuttoning my black pajama shirt.

Hehe, THIS is gonna be great~

Amu just kept staring at my now exposed chest the entire time. "See something you like?" She glanced up at me, still blushing.

"N-Not at all…" I kept staring at her… she kept staring at me…

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

Ikuto was leaning in closer and closer…

I could almost feel his breath on my lips…

Just once…

Only once…

Just one k-

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

Amu's phone went off, and she and Ikuto jumped simultaneously. Amu opened her phone and glanced at the caller I.D.

Tadase. _**{A/N: *Irk mark* NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU!}**_

Ikuto didn't even need to look at it to know. It was written all over her face.

"…Better answer that." Ikuto mumbled, once again turning on his side away from her. Amu glanced over at him, then got up and went into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Amu, I wanted to apologize for last night, I was out of line."

"O-Oh no, it's fine, you didn't do anything, I-I was in the wrong."

"Why don't you let me take you out to dinner? My treat."

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I glanced briefly at the time on my phone—it was three already? But it feels like I just got here! My eyes darted back towards Ikuto's room.

"…Listen, Tadase… It's sweet and all, but I-"

"Want to go." Ikuto had literally lifted my chin and was resting his own chin on top of my head.

"Amu, what's going on-?"

"Hold on, Tadase!" I covered the phone with my hand. "What are you DOING?"

"You'd much rather go on a date with Tadase than have to deal with me coughing and sneezing all day, so go."

"Ikuto, I never said-" He suddenly leaned forward… and I felt a warm sensation gently caressing my forehead.

He was kissing my forehead!

I literally lost grip of my cell phone and it shut off the moment that it hit the floor. Ikuto pulled away, just… staring at me with those sexy blue eyes.

"I'm always here if you need me… okay?" My voice got caught in my throat. "All you have to do is call." And all I could was nod. "Now go… I'll tell Utau that something came up as soon as she gets home."

As soon as he sent me alone and down the stairs… I couldn't help but feel like he truly wanted me to stay here with him.

* * *

><p>-Bendito's Pasta-<p>

"Ah, Amu, glad you could make it!" Tadase beamed, giving off that trademark smile that never failed to make me blush. It was THAT cute! A face that would make a crying baby giggle!

"Sorry, I-I had to get home and change…" I eyed my purple blouse and dark blue jeans. "Is it too… casual?"

"Not at all. You look great in anything."

Soon, we were seated at a booth, talking about school, the past, and our future goals now that we were in college. Tadase's always had this weird ambition to be a king… but I never knew exactly he wanted to be king of.

"So, about your cat friend…" Tadase began. I paused mid-bite around my pasta. "I don't think you should associate yourself with him."

"And why not?"

"He's bound to have a hidden agenda."

"Well, shouldn't that be MY decision?"

"Not if you want our relationship to work out properly, Amu... Not if you want to know how to live…"

"Tadase Hotori," I began, now up on my feet. "You and I broke up two YEARS ago, and you left me waiting—hoping that things would change between us! You don't determine how I live my life! That's MY job!"

"…I'm just saying that he's only going to ruin your future. He's not in college, he has no career goals, and he's basically just a stray cat on the streets—"

"That means nothing! He's my best friend's brother, and so far, he's been more damn supportive than you have EVER been to me!" I turned to leave until he grabbed me by the arm.

"Amu… I love you." I froze. "I can say that wholeheartedly. Can he? Can he promise you his world—his life—to have your heart? What's so special about him?"

"…Please let me go…" I broke free from his grip, wiping my eyes. "I'm leaving…" The moment that I left the restaurant, I heard the sound of glass shattering. Tadase had broken his glass of wine and was literally yelling out of frustration.

I pulled out my cell phone and began dialing a number, stifling a cry.

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

I got a phone call the moment I had entered the kitchen and doubled back to answer it. "Tsukiyomi house…"

"Ikuto…?" I knew that voice all too well.

"Amu, what's the matter?" Then I heard her stifle a cry. "Are you crying?" She gave on trying to disguise the tears, and I could feel my blood boiling. "…Amu, where are you right now?"

"B-Bendito's…" I stripped myself of my pajama shirt.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Stay right where you are."

Thankfully, all the rest and the constant cat naps were paying off, because all that I had left to deal with was a sore throat and the occasional cough. I could transform again and be there quickly—Bendito's was only five blocks away.

* * *

><p>When I arrived in my transformation attire, Amu was sitting on the sidewalk across the street—crying. I made my way over to her.<p>

"…Whose ass am I kicking?"

"No! Don't hurt him, please!" She choked out. Then it hit me.

Tadase did this to her.

"…Talk to me, Amu. What did Tadase say to you to make you cry?"

"He wanted you to stay away… because he loves me…"

…I'm gonna slit that brat's throat, at best.

"Well, Amu… what do YOU want?" I held out a hand to her. She reached out and took it. "Let's have a little chat with Tadase."

At that very moment, Tadase walked out of the restaurant with a woman that was seemingly yelling at him.

"You are such a LIAR!" She screeched.

"Yo, Hotori. Who's your chick?" I called. Tadase blinked a few times, then looked to Amu, who was mortified. "I want to know one thing. Why are you so stupid?"

"This is NOT what it looks like!"

I looked to the girl. "Ma'am, is Tadase your associate?"

"He WAS my fiancée." Then she took off a ring and threw it at Tadase's head, causing him to cringe. "You fucking cheat!" Then she stormed off.

Amu just glared at Tadase. "FINACEE?" She was about to leap over and pound him to death until I grabbed hold of her and restrained her. "What the hell, Tadase! You tell me you love me and only me, and you're ENGAGED!"

"I WAS, but it was an arranged marriage! I never loved her, only you!"

"I can't BELIEVE you!"

"Amu, it isn't worth it!" She broke down all too easily; I had to just hold her to keep her composed and restrained. She was literally crying into my chest.

"…I can understand how you feel, but… I promise, I'll prove my feelings!"

"Give it a rest, will you?" I exclaimed unconsciously. "This has absolutely nothing to do with you proving your feelings! You took advantage of Amu—took how she felt about you for granted, and you've hurt her one time too many! If she didn't tell me, practically beg me not to, you'd be a bloody heap on the ground right now!" I held her a bit closer. "Grow the hell UP and get some damn sense!" _**{A/N: Admittedly in AND out of character for Ikuto, and my favorite part of this chapter to write. 0.0}**_

I couldn't believe what I was saying…

All the emotions I had bottled up…

They were spilling out onto the snow.

* * *

><p>~Tadase's P.O.V~<p>

He thinks he's so good and is able to protect her just because of his powers… but he has another thing coming…

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

A small yellow crown popped up on Tadase's head and he held up a sword in front of Ikuto, eyes narrowing. "It'd be wrong to give such orders to a king!"

Ikuto's eyes went cold. "…Kiddy king, I suggest putting the toy away." Tadase slowly swiped the sword along Ikuto's arm, droplets of blood falling into the snow. Again, Tadase pointed the sword at him, and Ikuto slowly closed his eyes. "…You will truly regret picking a fight with the Black Lynx."

"Hell's that, some hero wanna-be?"

Ikuto's tail swished a bit, "Not at all. But today I'm gonna be someone's hero." He lifted Amu up and then leapt onto the rooftops of Bendito's. She blushed, staring at him. "Stay here, and don't move." Tadase began firing lasers from the tip of his sword, and Ikuto dodged them, claws drawn.

"Holy Saber!" Ikuto held his arms up in front of him and then slashed through the lasers. Amu gasped at the sight—he was so agile!

"Slash Claw!" He prepared to slash at Tadase's throat. Tadase leaned back, barely dodging the attack. Ikuto counter-struck, slicing the younger's shirt open.

Amu's eyes went wide. "Ikuto! Tadase!" Tadase charged forward, saber drawn. Ikuto charged as well, claws out. "STOP IT!" She slipped off the edge of the roof.

Ikuto and Tadase glanced up in unison at the sound of her scream. "AMU!" Ikuto leapt up, managing to catch her in mid-air.

"Ikuto!"

"Better hold on tight, Amu, it's gonna be a long drop!" Amu clung to him. Tadase suddenly swapped his sword with a scepter, casting a sort of cushion around himself and catching the two. Amu sighed of relief.

"Nice catch~" Ikuto jumped off as the barrier dissolved. "Sorry, Kiddy King, but I must be going now. Shall we, Amu~?"

"Wait!" Tadase hissed, charging ahead. Ikuto leapt up onto the roof.

"Next time will be serious."

"Ikuto…" Amu warned.

"Aw, fine…" And with that, Ikuto leapt off and soared through the air, carrying Amu in his arms. "Hey, Amu…"

"Hm?"

"Let's go out."

"H-HUH?"

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I couldn't give him an answer…

Not the way I am now…

Not while I was in a binding state that coded issues into my system—so great that it would harm even him.

But at the same time…

I was happy.

He came to my rescue and he wanted to comfort me.

But I couldn't bring myself to love him to the fullest.

I held the stuffed black cat to my chest, staring out of the bedroom window. I had to make more choices to one: how would I live my life, and who would I live it with?

I had to talk to someone, so I called Rima.

"Something wrong, Amu?"

"I want to ask you a question, Rima… How do you tell an ex that you've begun liking someone else that they disapprove of?"

"Tadase hates Utau's brother?"

The hell? "Rima, w-who told you about that?"

"Utau told us what was going on right after you ran to catch him in the mall."

"N-Nagihiko?" What the heck was HE doing at Rima's house?

"O-Oh, sorry, Amu, Rima handed me the phone."

"Why are you THERE?"

"Didn't you know?" Know what? "Well…" Wait a second… Holy crap, I just realized... He called her RIMA!

"…OHMYGOSHYOUTWOAREDATINGNOW?" Nagihiko slowly put the phone back up to his ear.

"Yeah, we hooked up yesterday." _**{A/N: ^_^'' I actually began planning this side-story. Please write in a review if you want me to actually WRITE one to tie in with this story! Sure, it'll more than likely be a one-shot, but still...}**_

"...Glad someone is happy…"

"Do you want company?" Rima asked. "I can drag 'Nadeshiko' along so we can all talk about it…"

What good friends they are.

"No… Thanks guys, but I'm gonna head to bed now. Goodnight."

"Night…"

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

"…What? But I thought I had six months to prepare—Yes, I understand how important this is, but I need more than three weeks to prepare for a symphony… I know. Yes, I understand… Three months? Oh, still three weeks… Fine, I'll see what I can do. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Le gasp! A CLIFFHANGER! <strong>

**^_^ But hey, this chapter was fun to pull together. There were tears, smiles, a lot of yelling, a bit of Rimahiko, and a LOT of Tadamuto. The next chapter will begin the end of the story, unfortunately... but there will be a few twists and turns throughout it... But you'll only get to know it if you review it! **

**0.0 By the way... I've been counting the emails again. From the second chapter back on February 11th, I've gotten:**

**-15 reviews**

**-14 story alerts**

**-9 favorite stories**

**-2 author alerts**

**-1 favorite author**

**^-^ OMG! THIS IS WAY COOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *Glomps all***


	7. Battle of the Music Majors

**T.T Spring break ends after today... And to think, I'm graduating from high school in two months and I'll be well on my way to becoming a writer/voice actor/whatever the heck else I wanna do. **

**:3 But in order to prep for that, I'm uploading chapter 7. More Amuto moments... and maybe something more?**

**^_^ Oh, and happy chocolate bunny day (Easter)!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>** 6:**_

~Amu's P.O.V~

Ikuto and I have been on the phone every night for the past week. We've shared some laughs, a few tears and some arguing over the course of that week.

I feel like I can tell any and everything except for how I feel… I'm so scared to admit it, but I'm falling for him. _**{A/N: Believe it or not, I'm thinking along the same terms...}**_

FAST.

And right on cue, I get his call.

"Good evening, X-Girl."

"Hi. You sound tired."

"Yeah, just got up from a little cat-nap, but I have no trouble talking to you. Gotta work through the night…"

"Gonna play violin again?"

"That's right. I'm working on a composition for the orchestra. My guess is that they've expected the 'great son of Aruto Tsukiyomi' to be able to string everything together perfectly, but I'm having a hard time with it."

"Aw, I'm sorry…"

"Do you want to hear what I have for the violin portion at the beginning?"

"Sure!"

"Hold on." Ikuto set the phone on his bed, and I could hear him opening his violin case and grabbing a few papers. Within a few moments, I could hear the soft tone of an A-string, then D-string following. _**{A/N: 0_0 I don't play violin AT ALL, but I did research the strings of a violin in order to write this scene.}**_

The notes began swiftly stringing together as if the piece was a vibrato—the complete opposite of Ikuto's style of playing.

I was compelled by how well he was able to adjust to such a quick tune; I didn't even realize when he had stopped playing.

"Amu?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry…"

He chuckled, "Well, what did you think?"

"It was incredible! How are your fingers so fast now?"

"They've always been pretty fast. I just prefer softer tunes, so I decided to challenge myself and play something more difficult."

"You could always try and string together faster notes and then add in notes that you're more familiar with. Like… playing in A-minor and then adding G."

"What, do you play violin?"

"No, but I know ABOUT them."

"Funny, spare your ultra-sound singing I wouldn't strike you as a music lover."

"Well, how about I tell you a little story, Ikuto?"

"I'm all cat-ears."

"When I was in middle school, there was a boy in the park."

"Okay."

"He was playing violin."

"…Really?"

"He was by himself, no crowd around to listen—he was fixated on just playing to his own rhythm. So I sang along with him from a distance until he stopped, and when he did… I got scared to even face him and ran off."

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

…I remember that day… I remember how sad, confused… how long I was to hear that girl singing all for me.

I knew the pieces lined up.

"Did you ever see the boy again?"

"…Well, no, but… he did give me a lot. He gave me an interest in music and… I felt a connection towards him. It's silly… It's almost like… I fell in love with him."

I nearly dropped my cell phone.

Amu was really in love—with ME!

"…Are you sure about that? I-I mean, Amu, you never really met the guy in person, he could be… anyone. And are you sure you didn't get a good look at him, or-or hear his style of playing?"

"I remember the tune, but not his face?" She squeaked, obviously shocked by the sudden interrogation.

"Amu…"

"Hm?"

"…Can I come over?"

"Wh-Why so suddenly?"

"Just trust me. I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

Ikuto was here within twenty minutes time and we sat down in the living room.

"I, um…" Ikuto glanced over at me. "What did you want to show me?" He stood up, taking the violin from its case, tuning it a bit.

"Tell me, Amu, if you recognize what I'm about to play." He began to softly strum the tune of the violin, letting the tune fill that tiny apartment. I noticed his face soften a bit, and my eyes went wide.

I knew that tune.

"I-Ikuto…"

He finished playing and then sighed. "That piece was called 'The Black Cat's Serenade's'. Six years ago, I played it in Miyashita Park to prepare for an audition into an orchestra… and heard a girl singing along with the song, but before I could even find out who she was, she was gone."

"…Then… YOU were the one who—" I got up immediately and locked my arms around him. Ikuto smiled and then wrapped an arm around my waist. Sure, it was perverted… but this time, I'll let him have it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The Following Day-<strong>_

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

It's eight in the morning… I've gotten absolutely no sleep… And the composition is three-fourths complete… so sleepy… must rest…

"Ikuto! Amu's on the phone for you!"

…GODDAMN IT!

I stumbled towards the nearby phone and answered it. "Hello, Ikuto Tsukiyomi here, please let him go to sleep after this conversation…"

"…Can you come out tonight?"

"Yeah, why…?"

"Great! Dress nice!" And then she hung up. I didn't even bother questioning why she wanted me to dress nice. I collapsed onto the carpet—oddly softer than my bed is.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

Utau and I came up with a plan…

And boy, it should be good!

* * *

><p><em><strong>-That Night-<strong>_

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

Kukai, Utau and I set out at six, and we found ourselves at a local karaoke bar based on the address Amu gave us. I slightly tugged on my white necktie a bit as we entered—why I felt so anxious, I had no idea. The bar was a bit more crowded than to my liking, but I wasn't focused on the other people.

"Play nice, boys," Utau replied, eyeing some of the girls dancing to the music. The last thing on my mind was a batch of sluts—I saw that kiddy king sitting at a table with some of Amu's friends. A boy wearing a hat over his long violet hair glanced up, smiling.

"Ah! Sohma, Miss Utau!"

"Nagi! What's up, man?" Kukai replied energetically, ruffling the boy's hair through the hat… somehow.

"Hello." Utau replied and waved to the group. "This is my older brother, Ikuto. Ikuto, this is Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and-"

"Tadagay?" I smirked.

Tadase jolted up, fists balled. "You REALLY want to start this again!" Nagihiko and Kukai restrained him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Amu invited me here." His tone was sly, almost as if he were flaunting. "What about YOU, Tsukiyomi?"

"Amu invited ME."

"Aw, kind of a shame, really…" He adjusted his shirt a bit as Nagihiko and Kukai freed him. "She is coming back home with me."

…Is it bad that I want to gouge this guy's eyes out with my bare hands? Or at the very least, throw him backwards into the empty wine bottles a few tables away? What's that? No? For the sake of all the… Tadase and… Tadamu fans out there? Okay, fine, I won't unless he pushes me enough…

"Don't get cocky, you brat, or I'll have to give you another lesson. It's obvious that Amu brought both of us here together for a reason."

"Hey, speaking of which, where IS Amu-chi?" Yaya piped up.

"Come to think of it, Utau's gone and disappeared too," Kukai replied, taking a few sips of his Coke. "They're bound to be off planning something."

"If that's the case, they're more likely to be fine." Rima stated, twirling her straw around in her glass of water.

Knowing those two, as many plots as Utau can cook up in order to corrupt my dear, sweet Amu, this could prove to be a bit of an issue.

"Hey, everyone, how're you all doing tonight?" I knew that voice all too well… "As you may know, my name is Utau Hoshina, but tonight, I'm the guest emcee for all of you karaoke lovers and participants! I'm planning on performing for fun as well, so you're in luck—you all get a free, no-strings-attached concert from Utau Hoshina!"

…Utau, selling herself off as always…

"My love~" Kukai beamed.

"And he's love-struck yet again…" Nagihiko replied, tapping his forehead with his index finger.

"Before we begin, I received a request for one person who'd like to go first. She's planning to 'unlock her heart' and hope that someone in the audience right now responds accordingly." Utau looked to me and winked… I knew this could turn out a bit bad. "You know who you are. So without further ado, I give you... Hinamori Amu!"

"AMU?" Yaya, Kukai and Tadase exclaimed simultaneously.

"…Okay, really? Do you need to be tested for mental retardation or something?" Rima sighed. "Nagihiko, more water."

Nagihiko scoffed. "Yes, Your Highness."

I tuned them out.

I couldn't believe it. Amu was going to sing her feelings, and all that was doing was making me more curious.

I want to know those feelings.

I want her to choose me.

…I need her.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I heard Utau call for me. I had been planning for this all week, so why was I so scared to go up on stage now? Utau had even given me all the right training, so why…?

Oh no, my shy behavior! I'm gonna freeze up!

"Ah, there she is!" I looked to my left and saw Utau.

Crap, when did my feet start moving?

W-When did I even get on stage?

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

There she is…

* * *

><p>~Tadase's P.O.V~<p>

She looks extravagant…

* * *

><p>~Kukai's P.O.V~<p>

She looks SMOKIN' hot… but don't tell Utau that I thought that!

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I keep trying to look around to see someone that I know—ANYONE that I know. The bright light is blinding me! I can't even let out a word, AAH!

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

Amu's freaking out up there; I have to do something to help her. I made my way over to the stage, standing directly below her.

"Amu."

~Amu's P.O.V~

I glanced down at the sound of my name, right down into Ikuto's mesmerizing cerulean eyes. "I-Ikuto…!"

"Don't be scared. Look at me—only at me."

Well, I guess there isn't much more that I can lose… except for my dignity.

"I…"

"Listen…" He smiled. "Pretend that you and I are back in Miyashita Park when we didn't acknowledge each other's existence. Remember how you felt back then. Don't think about anyone or anything else."

I nodded a bit and looked to Utau again. "Sorry, can you start it now, Utau?"

"Naturally." Utau cued the music, and I allowed the mixture of guitar, drums and the occasional strings to fill my ears, awaiting the cue, my eyes locked on Ikuto.

[Two Worlds Collide—Demi Lovato] **_{A/N: I recommend listening to each song in this fanfiction in order to get a feel for the personalities. ^_^ There's four. This one just seemed to suit Amu to me, even if it IS the only English one.}_**

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

Now I was for certain. Amu was singing about herself, of how scared she was to stand alone… and of the person who showed her a completely new world. Of me.

Once she had finished, the crowd was in an uproar. Amu blushed a bit, smiling. I chuckled, clapping once she had glanced down at me, which only made her blush more.

"You did great, Amu!" Utau replied, giving her a thumbs-up. Amu nodded a bit. "Would anyone else like to try their hand at a tune?"

"Yaya would!" Yaya piped up from behind. "Yaya wants to sing!"

"All right, Yaya, what's your pick?" Utau replied.

"Yaya wants to sing Ambivalent World!" Utau nodded a bit. _**{A/N: Ambivalent World is a song from Bakemongatari. ^_^ But I always listen to Hibiki Ganaha's -IdolMster- version the most!}**_

Once Amu had gotten off of the stage, Tadase had gotten up to her before I could even get close to her. "Amu, you were amazing! I never knew that you had such an incredible voice!"

Amu stared distantly at him. "Well, now you know. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She walked over to me. "…Thank you for earlier, Ikuto, I owe you one."

"Hearing your singing again is thanks enough." We both glanced up as Yaya began kicking in the chorus of her song choice—and pulling it off pretty well. "Sounds like Yaya is having a lot of fun up there."

Amu chuckled. "Kukai is too. He's at the table pulling off an air guitar routine." I glanced over at him as well and managed to crack a grin.

"You know, I think I want to try that out too."

"…YOU? SING? No way!"

"Believe it or not, I can… I'm the Black Cat of Serenade, after all, and music runs through my veins."

Yaya soon finished and Tadase made his way over to the stage. Utau glanced over at him. "Have a song in mind, Tadase?"

"YEAH, Tadase…" I leapt up onto the stage. "What do you have in mind?"

Tadase's eyes narrowed. "Say, Ikuto, why don't we have a little face-off?" If my tail were out, it'd be swishing with excitement now.

"Good, good… And your wager?" Tadase smirked.

"If I win… you have to give up on Amu."

"And if I win?"

"Then I won't bother you or her again about your relationship with one another."

"Okay. Deal."

"But keep in mind… I'm highly trained in musical arts."

I smirked. "My father is Aruto Tsukiyomi, my mother Souko Tsukiyomi, and my sister is Utau Hoshina. I have violin, piano, AND vocal talent in my blood. So you can kiss my TAIL for all I care."

"Doesn't mean YOU can match them."

"Oh, we'll see." I held out a hand. "Utau. My violin, if you may." Utau pulled the violin from its case and walked over to me.

"Are you sure about this?" She whispered.

"How long have we been musicians? I can take down this brat with my eyes closed." I took the violin from her, looking to Tadase. "Care to back down, prince?"

Tadase had plugged his ears the second that he heard the 'pr—' in prince, and unplugged mere seconds later.

"Give it your best, stupid cat."

"Well, we've got a real crowd pleaser now, folks! A battle royale of the music majors! In this corner with the blonde hair and the face of an angel, we have Tadase Hotori!" Tadase grinned.

"Hello, everyone~" By that time, all the girls were swooning—all except Amu, Yaya, Rima and Utau, who casually clapped.

"And in this corner, we have master violinist himself, who also happens to be my older brother—Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"Yo." It didn't take much for all of my supporters to jump in—every girl was taken by me. I looked to Amu, who caught the gaze and blushed furiously.

Heh, she's on my side~

"So, which of you is going first?"

"Um… Flip a coin?" Tadase suggested. I pulled a quarter from my pocket and flipped it up higher.

"Let it hit the floor. Call it, Tadase."

"Tails."

The coin hit the floor mere seconds later, spun a bit, then landed on the floor…

Tails side up.

"…Tails for Tadase." I said aloud.

"All right! First up is Tadase! And your song choice, Tadase?"

"I'd like to do a rendition of 'Romeo and Cinderella', the solo version."

"All right then. Get ready…" Utau started up the music, and Tadase began to string the lyrics together.

[Romeo and Cinderella—Len Kagamine] _**{A/N: There IS a solo version for this song. And BOY does Len look like a shota in it. XD}**_

…I had to admit it, he was pretty good at keeping up with such a fast and different song, even if it was a Vocaloid song—and admittedly one of my favorites. But I'm going to be better than he is…

For myself…

For my love…

For Amu's happiness.

* * *

><p>Soon, Tadase had finished his song, and crowd practically went wild—there were even a group of people cosplaying as some of the well known Vocaloids cheering and whooping. I could swear one of them even looked like me, ya know, because of his blue hair. It was weird.<p>

Tadase looked to me and smirked. "Think you can stand up to that, Tsukiyomi?"

I just tuned my violin a bit and ignored the pointless words that were coming out of that kid's mouth.

I already had a song in mind, one that I could play my violin along with at certain keys and never miss a single note.

"Are you ready, Ikuto?" Utau called. I made my way over to her, whispering into her ear. "What? Really?" I nodded, and Utau sighed. "Okay…"

"I love you." She was taken aback, because she started blushing furiously.

"Well, everyone, it seems that Ikuto has made a request to sing an original piece." Utau held up a small CD. "His own instrumental and all is right in my hand." She prepped it a bit once she had set it in and skipped through the first eight seconds of the song, like we had planned. "Anytime you're ready."

I tuned my violin a bit more, staring down at Amu. "Amu… this one's for you." Yaya giggled, hugging Amu sideways as the pinkette's blush once again crept up, and heard Tadase scoff.

Here goes everything…

I began playing the opening violin tune, of which Utau had also memorized in order to properly cue. Tadase rolled his eyes a bit, and I looked to Utau, who then started the track, stunning the crowd a bit.

I smirked, continuing to play along with the track before I recalled my cue to sing.

[Tsukiyo no Marionetto—Yuuichi Nakamura] _**{A/N: Obvious choice... but of course it suits him.}**_

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

…Hot damn.

That's all I can say about Ikuto's singing.

And he made and composed this entire song himself! The guy is a musical genius!

For some reason during his 'Engrish' portions of the song towards the bridge, he was staring directly at me.

…I felt a connection…

His song was one of torment, of being portrayed as a puppet on strings—of an everlasting desire to be free.

But why?

What was he trying to be free from?

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

Ikuto finished performing, and the entire area was in an uproar, clapping and cheering. Then he and Tadase glared at one another.

Anyone who was close to the stage could practically feel the sparks flying between the two young men.

"Well, well, it seems we have a pretty close call here! Ikuto… Tadase… you both performed exquisitely, but based solely on the commotion from the audience, the winner is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Who wins? That's for YOU all to decide. ^_^<strong>

**I'm going to post a poll on my profile and leave it up for two weeks. Who do you want to win this battle of the musicians? Tadase? Ikuto? Maybe even... A RANDOM PERSON WHO NEVER EVEN ENTERED? No, no, a joke.**

**But no matter who wins, the story will have alternate endings. I've planned both endings for Tadase and Ikuto. But I'll only post whoever wins FIRST and then post the alternate once the story comes to an end. ^_^ READ, REVIEW, AND SEND ME CHOCOLATE! 0.0 ...Please?**


	8. Captured

**0_0 You all REALLY love Ikuto, apparently, because Tadase got absolutely no votes, which sucks, because I admittedly love his song choice as much as Ikuto's. XD **

**I even finished up this chapter in a week... S****o here I am, uploading a whole week earlier. ^_^ **

**Thank me later, Amuto fanatics!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>_

~Normal P.O.V~

"The winner is VERY clearly Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Ikuto was a bit stunned by the announcement. Tadase, in contrast, was infuriated. Ikuto bowed a bit to the crowd. About fifteen seconds had passed before he looked up to Tadase and smirked.

"Now, Tadase, I believe you remember our bet…"

"You cheated!"

Ikuto was appalled. "How could I have cheated?"

"This is CLEARLY a karaoke contest, and you used an original piece!"

"There was no rule against using an original piece in this contest, and you're just mad that I'm better at music than you are, Kiddy King."

Tadase stormed off of the stage and walked over to Amu. "Enjoy Ikuto. I hope you two are very happy together."

"Tadase, w-what are you talking about?"

"…I'd rather not say… Why don't you ask him?" Amu looked up to Ikuto and then made her way to the stage.

"…Ikuto, did you and Tadase do something?"

"Huh?" He leapt off of the stage. "What do you mean by that?"

"Tadase told me to 'enjoy you'. W-What does he mean by that?"

"…Amu, listen, I can explain-"

"I'm listening."

"…We made a bet right before we performed, and… if I won, he wouldn't bother us about our relationship, and if he won, I would have had to-"

"So you bet ME?"

"Amu, it's not like-"

"You used ME as your end of a bet, Ikuto! That is just plain low! How do you think THAT would influence my overall decision? I brought you and Tadase here together in order to decide, and now I choose to be alone!" She started to storm off until Ikuto had grabbed her by the arm.

"Amu… Please… I want you to know… I'm in-" Then the lights suddenly shut off, causing everyone in the restaurant to yell out or worry.

Amu had managed to free herself from Ikuto's grip, whose cat eyes now gleamed within the dark restaurant as he scanned the area. He noticed a group of men storming the area, flashlights in hand. EASTER!

Then he heard a scream in the distance, along with more frantic yells from Rima and persistent snapping from Kukai.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Look, brat, unless one of you can tell me where to find EASTER's subject, then the girl comes with us."

"Amu!" Tadase hissed, now holding out his staff. "Release her!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the little prince."

Tadase furiously twitched. "Don't you dare… call me… A SIMPLE PRINCE! I AM YOUR KING! HOLY CROWN!"

The guards suddenly held Amu out in front of them, and Ikuto felt his heart collapse into the pits of his stomach the second her piercing scream filled the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, TADASE!" Ikuto flipped over and instantly transformed into Black Lynx. Then he smirked, ramming the guard that was holding the now unconscious Amu. He reached down, lifting her up and holding her in his arms. "You want ME, right? Then don't involve all of these innocent people, let alone the person I'm in love with!"

"If that is the case… then the girlfriend—better yet, both of you should be sent over to EASTER."

"What?" The group of guards had all suddenly pointed guns at him, and Ikuto's eyes narrowed slightly, making him appear even more like the cat he was. "…That was just plain cheap."

"Start walking, Tsukiyomi!" Ikuto sighed heavily as he was led off by the guards, Amu still in his arms.

"Ikuto!" Utau called out. Ikuto glanced back at her, almost urging and persuading her that everything would turn out for the best. Then he was taken away. "IKUTO!"

"Amu!" Rima cried out, Nagihiko holding onto her.

Kukai balled his hand into a fist, emerald eyes blaring. "We can't just wait around and expect them to be safe!"

"I know exactly how to get to them." Tadase replied. "Just leave everything to me. I can rescue Amu and Tsukiyomi."

"Ikuto is my brother! I have to help somehow!" Utau exclaimed.

"You don't know what EASTER is even capable of… But I do, Utau." Utau was silenced immediately. Tadase was wrong. She did know. She knew just as well as Ikuto did. "Please, let me go and find them."

"No way, you're not going alone! We're all going." Nagihiko replied. "Amu and Ikuto are our friends. We have to be rational about this situation and support them, no matter what happens or who we're dealing with."

"Yaya wants to stomp on EASTER if it means getting Amu-chi back!"

"Well, I suppose I can go on ahead and clear my schedule to join in and save my best friend." Rima stated.

"Let's play this out to the best!" Kukai gave the group a thumbs-up. Tadase looked to Utau once more, who nodded in response. Then he sighed, appearing defeated.

"Very well… We shall all go… but be warned now. EASTER holds much darker intentions than you can imagine."

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

They locked me in a dark room with Amu, and by locked, I mean no windows, no keyholes on the inside of the room… only a faint glow of a red lamp to shower the room. Amu was still unconscious, lying on the only bed in the room. Thankfully, she hadn't been mortally wounded by Tadase's accidental attack, but it's been a few hours…

I unconsciously reached out a hand, placing it on top of hers. I cradled her hand, caressed my cheek with her hand… kissed it a few times... There was so much I wanted to do with her—to say to her.

And I decided to tell my story… even if she wouldn't hear it.

"…When I was ten years old, my father disappeared and went into hiding. He married into EASTER before I was born, and once the current heirs were killed in an accident, he was supposed to take over the company. When he left, the duty was passed over to me because the son of the heirs was still just a newborn… but I ran away, consumed with rage towards my father—rage towards myself for being so foolish. Heh. The running didn't last too long. They hunted me down in Europe and brought me back to Japan… Utau and I were raised inside of this cooperation, both of us developing different purposes for staying along the way. I was seventeen when I was given a certain task. In exchange, I was going to be granted freedom from EASTER… I became Black Lynx through an experiment to test the infusion of chemicals on the premature embryo in our bodies—the scientists called them our guardian angels. The experiment was a success… and now a part of EASTER remains with me for as long as I live. We met when I turned nineteen, just before my father's orchestral group scouted me. Amu, I know that you can't hear me… but I'm sorry that I got you involved with my world, and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak with me again."

"Well, your world isn't nearly as dull as mine." I glanced down—she was awake. She was awake and smiling at me. "But I wish that you could have told me about EASTER sooner than now."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Ikuto, as much as I've gone through since we first met, I doubt that there's anything like EASTER that can worry me." She suddenly grabbed my hand. "By the way… there's no way that I would ever want to stop speaking to you."

…That was it. She had me from those words. She's the one. She HAS to be.

"Amu… I l-" Then the door flew open, and in came security guards.

"Get the girl." Two of the guards had grabbed her by her arms, and she kicked, trying to break away.

"Let me GO!"

I jolted. "The hell do you think you're doing to her?"

"More experiments need to be tested. This girl would make a lovely guinea pig."

"Hey, I'm no one's pet project, sickos!" Amu roared. She stomped on one of the guard's feet and then punched the other in the throat before racing over to me. The guards blocked the door—I couldn't find an opening whether I had transformed or not.

"You're not laying a finger on Amu so long as I'm still BREATHING." I hissed, holding on to her a bit tighter.

"That can be arranged, Mr. Tsukiyomi." My eyes narrowed. "Rebellious and eager for the safety of the ones you love. You truly are your father's child."

A bald man (or so I like to think of him) walked into the room, appearing stern.

Kazuomi Hoshina.

"…What do YOU want?"

"No need to hiss. I simply want to better this company."

"Ikuto, who is this guy?" Amu asked.

"This guy here is the vice president of this company. But he's nothing to be scared of through that rough exterior." I looked to Kazuomi again. "You've got your president to the company. Why do you need me?"

"He resigned last month, stating that he wished to enter middle school like any other teenage boy. Therefore, you are next in line to-"

"I resigned myself from anything related to EASTER six years ago. I'm a grown man living my life! I'm a musician, I'm finally able to walk my own path… I can fully understand just why your own grandson wanted out of this place!"

"You know nothing about him! Don't take my grandson's behavior lightly at ALL, you worthless cat!" Amu slowly grabbed my hand and gripped it. I wrapped a hand around hers and held it just as tightly. "Have you ever once known the pain of losing someone you care about?"

"Every day." Amu was baffled.

"Well, this shall be another day that you feel that pain. Take the girl." They literally yanked Amu away from me, and the moment that her grip left mine, the moment I heard her cry out my name…

"Wait!" I had reacted. "…Please don't hurt her! I beg of you, I'll… I willingly will deal with the experiments in her stead! Please, Kazuomi!"

"…Do you give your word?" Kazuomi asked, still appearing stern.

"I swear it as long as Amu goes completely unharmed."

"Release the girl. We have what we wanted." The guards pushed Amu to the floor and she immediately got up and ran into my arms.

"Ikuto!"

"Shh… Don't worry, okay…?"

"You can't back out of your vows, Tsukiyomi." The guards drew in closer to me, and Amu held on tighter.

I couldn't put up a fight…

Not in front of her…

Not again…

"Ikuto… Don't do this…"

"I can't go back on this, Amu… It's either this, or you'll die because of me. I'm strong enough now, so don't worry about me." With that, I was pulled away from her. She reached out a hand, tears filling her eyes.

"Ikuto!"

I glanced back at her and smiled. "Amu… I love you." Now her tears were rolling down and spilling onto the floor.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

He loves me…

Ikuto is in love with ME…

And then the guards took him away. I bolted for the door just as it began to shut… but it closed just as I had reached it.

I could feel all of my emotions pouring out as I began banging on the metal door. "Ikuto! Ikuto! IKUTO!" The metal made my hands sting, and my tears made it hard to focus… but still I yelled for him.

After about half an hour of yelling and crying in attempts to reach him, I felt my body collapse onto the cold metal floors.

I was alone for the second time…

* * *

><p><strong>Sure, it's short... But it holds a lot of details following the relationship of Amu and Ikuto, no?<strong>

**^_^ Read and review, for the story is reaching its climax!**


	9. An Amuto Absent Plot To Free Them

**Well, here we are, folks. Chapter 8, not counting the prologue. 0_0 And boy, have we come a long way in such a short and non-specific, non-sense, *ah* non-stop two months {Anyone catch that reference? XD}. **

**So long that this chapter doesn't even HAVE much Amuto in it. **

**So much that one of my beta readers in my school literally SKIPPED this chapter just to get back to the Amuto scenes. XD Which sucks, because this part took me a lot of time to edit up and lead back up to Amuto.**

**Still, I really want to thank you all somehow for all these positive reviews. One in particular even gave more of a boost to my writing esteem. ^_^ You know who you are. **

**0_0 No, seriously, this is the first time I've gotten NO bad reviews, and I hope I don't get any through this story. I put too much thought and time into it, as any writer does with his/her stories. **

**:3 Still, thank you all so much. I hope you'll continue to follow this story as it begins to draw to a close.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>_

~Normal P.O.V~

"Okay, we're gonna pull this off, but there still one more issue…"

"What's that, Yaya?" Nagihiko asked.

"THERE'S NO MORE CANDY!" She whined, shaking an empty bag once filled with her hopes and desires. All but Rima and Utau had only sighed at the very sound of those words—typical Yaya…

"You all remember the plan, right?" Tadase began. "Rima, you use our cute-girl tactics to distract the guards at the gate. Once they're preoccupied by your looks, Nagihiko will come in for the kill."

"I get to dance?" Nagihiko beamed.

"Indeed." Tadase replied. Nagihiko kissed Rima on the cheek and clung to her like a teddy bear, quickly annoying and satisfying her. "Once the guards are down, we'll enter the facility."

"And then what?" Utau asked.

"That is dependant on how tight security is once we get inside."

"…You don't have a plan?" Rima hissed.

"I honestly didn't think that we'd get this far…" Tadase mumbled. "But after that, just trust your instincts and follow them."

"Right!"

"Guardians, initiate plan: bust-out!" Tadase exclaimed.

"…Wait, wait, 'Guardians'?" Utau piped up. "Who came up with THAT?"

"Well, I did. It's a pretty good fit, right?" Tadase stated.

"…It could be worse…"

"Okay." Tadase held his hand out, and the others followed suit. "Ready for this?"

"Naturally!" Kukai replied, giving Tadase a thumbs-up.

"Then let's rescue Amu!"

"And Ikuto." Utau hissed.

"…And Tsukiyomi too…" Tadase mumbled. Then the five broke off, Rima and Nagihiko separating themselves first.

As planned, Rima casually strolled over, and the guards were taken aback by her appearance, one of them even whistling at her.

"Well, HELLO, beautiful~" Rima innocent looked to the two men, pretending to blush.

"Aw, what an adorable girl~"

"Would you like to spend a day with us?" The first guard began. "We'll make sure that you're kept in one piece~"

"I doubt my boyfriend would like that." Nagihiko leapt out of the bushes, vigorously swinging around a naginata and yelling, slashing at them. Rima just stood there and watched, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "Guys, we're covered, get moving!"

Kukai, Utau and Tadase ran past and entered EASTER corp. No one caught on to them, and they were able to just waltz right into the building.

"…This is disappointing. I expected some big Muay-Thai/Tai-chi battle!" Kukai mumbled.

"Kukai, this is a place of business, not battles." Utau hissed.

"Ikuto made this place seem like a detention center. He was half right. Just look at how these people dress! Black and white and BLECH all over!"

"…What, you don't wear suits?" Tadase began.

"Only for special occasions; those damn things are ridiculously uncomfortable."

"EXCUSE ME, but none of you are-" A woman paused mid-sentence when she caught sight of Utau. "U-Utau Hoshina! It's… an HONOR!"

The three were immediately confused. "…Um…"

"My five year old daughter is a huge fan! May I please have your autograph?" Utau warmly smiled in response.

"Of course you can, ma'am. That is… IF you can provide us with some, well, liable information in return."

* * *

><p>The woman happily skipped away and Utau sighed, waving the map provided to her carelessly in her hand. "Who would have imagined that things would run THIS smoothly in the world of EASTER?"<p>

"So, where's this room where Amu is being kept?" Tadase asked.

"There are rooms in vector nine on the sixteenth floor—my guess is that Amu is being held captive in one. They may have already taken Ikuto into custody upon arrival, so we have to move faster."

"We'll split up—" Tadase began.

"Right away, wrong, you NEVER split up! Haven't you seen those movies where the spies and victims split up and they get killed off one by one-?" _**{A/N: -_- Ah, Kukai, the old scary movies. THOSE are movies that'll really scare someone, the new scary movies just lack that extra... luster.}**_

"So, I'll go right, you go left, Tadase?" Utau replied.

"Okay, and Kukai goes down the middle." Then the two split up, and Kukai just sighed in defeat.

"Watch out for chainsaws and rope!"

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

When I wake up, a dim light is already glowing from above, and when I look closer, I realize that it is emanating from a familiar object: Ikuto's violin.

But Ikuto isn't around anymore…

My worst nightmare was a reality…

And my reality had shattered like glass.

I couldn't yell out for him to come and save me anymore, and I knew that if I had even attempted to, I could expect to sip tea with honey for the next week.

_**"Amu… I love you."**_

Twice now I've been abandoned…

Twice now I've been in this situation and had burst into tears…

Twice now I've wanted to scream, yell and cry…

Twice by a guy have I died…

So why did I feel so satisfied?

Why in the world was I wasting my time trying to get to him and put my own life at risk any—

Oh my goodness…

"…I've fallen in love with Ikuto…"

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

Amu looked up towards Ikuto's violin again. Why would EASTER force him to leave it behind with her? She got up and made her way over, reaching for it. She managed to grab it once she stood on her tiptoes, staring blankly at it.

She wondered what it would be like to hold it, string it… to play it as Ikuto had done for the majority of his life.

"…Maybe just once wouldn't hurt…"

She assumed a position, mimicking Ikuto's to the best of her ability. Softly strumming the G-string with his bow, an aura began to surround the girl. Amu was stricken with fright, nearly dropping the violin in the process. Before she could even yell out, she felt sharp pain erupting throughout her body, piercing every force and muscle that had been active. She flailed and kicked so much that she had knocked down the metal door by mistake, then her eyes went void of emotions.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have such a bad feeling about all of this…?" Kukai mumbled to himself, hands in his pockets. "Man, I had to have walked down this hallway a thousand times…" He noticed an elevator at the end of the hall and whistled a bit. "Well, hel-lo, end of mission admittance!" Then he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. "Ooh?" He glanced at it and paused.<p>

_Tadase and I ended up walking into security traps and we got 'escorted' out of the business corporation. It's up to you now, baby!_ ~Utau

Kukai whined a bit as he closed the phone and pressed the elevator button a few times, all the while looking down both hallways. The elevator flew open and he raced inside, quickly hitting the close button. Once it had closed, he sighed of relief.

"Okay, um… Sixteenth floor…" He pressed the button for the sixteenth floor and then waited—ten floors up he needed to go. "I think Utau said Amu was in vector nine or something like that…" He glanced out of the nearby window and looked down—the five were outside looking around for another way in. Kukai sighed for the umpteenth time.

The elevator came to a halt on the sixteenth floor as planned, and Kukai froze when he unexpectedly noticed a group of EASTER businessmen—all were staring at him, looking stern.

"U-Um… Good morning, everyone!" The man in front—one who was very tall and absent of a majority of his hair—eyed him suspiciously.

"You're an intruder!" Kukai immediately leapt over them by grabbing hold of the upper ridge of the elevator.

"See ya!" He sped off. Some of the men gave chase, and Kukai broke off by ducking through a certain crack. Luckily, he was fast AND slick enough for that. They ran past him, and once he was sure they were out of range, he peered out. Once he had, he noticed a pinkette aimlessly roaming the back hallways, carrying a violin.

"Amu!" She didn't stop walking, and he ran over to her. He reached out, ruffling her hair, causing her to look up at him. Immediately, Kukai was bewildered—her eyes were absent of the honey color he knew. "Amu…?"

"…Broken…" She muttered. Kukai blinked a few times. "Shattered… Crushed…"

"What are you talking about, Amu?" Then Kukai heard footsteps and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into his hiding place along with him. She swayed a bit before resting her head against his chest. Once it was clear again, Kukai lifted her up. "We need to get you out of here…"

"Ikuto…" Amu mumbled, causing him to stare down at her. "Don't leave… Ikuto…"

"I'm not going to leave Ikuto. I promise." At that moment, Kukai's phone vibrated again and he and he answered it. "Yeah?"

"We found another way back inside of the company through the rear of the building. We'll be able to meet you soon." Rima stated.

"Better make it fast. I just found Amu and she isn't doing too good."

"Understood, First Jack."

"…What'd you call me?"

"Well, we all came up with code-names, and yours is First Jack. Like a suit of cards, you know."

"…Whatever."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes had passed before the group reached the sixteenth floor.<p>

"The faculty members are going ballistic below here, so we need to be more vigilant about our actions." Nagihiko stated, sheathing his naginata.

"What's wrong with Amu?" Tadase asked, a bit panicked. Kukai set Amu on the ground, letting her form rest up against a wall.

"I'm not too sure… but she was… it seemed like she was completely drained of energy. She was acting like a zombie, and muttering stuff like 'broken' and 'crushed' the entire time for some reason."

"I know what this is." Utau breathed out. "No doubt about it. Amu's been injected with x-egg poisoning."

"X-WHAT?" Yaya exclaimed. "Yaya's never heard of anything like that!"

"What does it mean, Utau?" Rima asked.

"She mentioned Ikuto…" Kukai stated, causing Tadase to twitch.

"…This means that Amu's negative feelings will overcome her. If this all involves her emotions towards Ikuto… then only his presence can save her."

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ That's the end of that chapter! <strong>

**Don't worry, Amuto fans, I promise you, your time is coming back in the next chapter!**

**Read, review, all that jazz! **


	10. Requiem

**Short and sweet, here I come.**

**^_^ Ah, chapter 9... 0_0 And NOW enters the real era of Amuto. Enjoy!**

**I... kinda put this on a bit of a hold during chapter ten though, because I'm working on a sequel to my original story series. In addition, I'm focusing a lot of prom and graduation prep. T.T Plus, I have all these stupid independent studies due in two weeks-in the SAME week!**

**But don't worry, I WILL jump back on this soon!**

**By the way... 30 REVIEWS! 0o0 T.T I can now die happy... *Fuuko sway (kyannnnn~), passes out***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>_

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

I've been hearing a lot of commotion from downstairs for the past half hour—and I'm up on the twenty-third floor. The first thing that came to my mind was Amu. The second was why they stripped me of my violin.

"Comfortable?" Kazuomi stated suddenly, with that malicious grin I had always loved to hate on his face.

"Go to hell, old man." I could hear faint screams from downstairs—the sixteenth floor. The screams belonged to a woman. I jolted up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What are you doing to Amu?" I hissed. "I can hear her screaming!"

"Sit DOWN, Mr. Tsukiyomi. That girl is no longer your concern."

"Then I quit!"

"It is much too late for that… unless you want your friends to perish. They're in the building at this very moment."

"What…?"

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

"Okay, some of us need to stay with Amu and act as a lookout." Utau stated. "The rest of us will go and search for Ikuto."

"I'll be lookout!" Yaya piped up.

"I'll stay behind too." Rima stated.

"…Me too, in case the guards show up again." Kukai began. "I'll watch over the younger ladies."

Utau pressed her lips against Kukai's. "So brave…"

Nagihiko chuckled. "Well, we're off. Be careful."

"You be careful out there fighting too, Nagihiko." Rima replied, blushing. Then each group separated.

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

I had to find a way out of here…

I had to keep EASTER away from my friends, from my little sister…

From AMU.

If they did even a hair of damage to them, I'd destroy this company. And not just Kazuomi; I mean the WHOLE damn company. I'll start fragging out and throwing grenades. _**{A/N: ^_^' Heh. 'Fragging out'. A quote I took from my boyfriend, who watches game LP's as much as I do. 0_0 Yet he DOESN'T KNOW chuggaaconroy! ^_^ You're, um, gonna see a couple of these from Ikuto. I'll point them out to you.}**_

"Excuse me." A voice called. I noticed a young man standing in the doorway, clothed in a black suit, a black hat over his blonde hair. Ah, geez, it's TADASE. Who the hell sent in girly boy? "I'm here to speak to the president."

"And who are YOU?"

"Mr. Hotori is my name. My card." He flipped a card from his suit pocket.

…Had to admit it, as much as I detest him…

THIS side of Tadase was actually pretty smooth, and looked good enough to steal my girlfriend. _**{A/N: The second quote. ^_^}**_

* * *

><p>~Nagihiko's P.O.V~<p>

Tadase was milking the business executive role. Utau and I were playing as his sidekicks. To add to the charm, Utau let her hair down and put on navy blue sunglasses, and I put on a white suit and hat, similar to Tadase. How did we get the clothes? Some idiot left them in his locker, as if he was expecting us to take them.

"…Tadase Hotori…" The man looked to Tadase. "You seem familiar… Have we met somewhere before?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Tadase began. "Now, if my cohorts and I may speak to the president ALONE and seal this deal. Have a coffee on me."

"…Very well. Thank you kindly, sir." Then the man walked off and Tadase smirked.

"We're in." Utau raced in and hugged Ikuto as tightly as possible. The very sight made me grin—almost made me wish that Nadeshiko really was my twin sister instead of just my alter ego.

"Ikuto, I was so worried!" He smiled and then petted her hair a few times.

"I'm sorry, Utau."

"Let's get out of this crazy place!" She was already whining—she really does act like a small child whenever she hasn't seen her older brother for a certain period of time. Then Ikuto's smile faded.

"…I made a promise. I'm not allowed to leave here anymore." Utau was stunned. "If I didn't… they were going to hurt Amu—"

"They already HAVE hurt Amu." Tadase growled.

"…What?"

"Amu's been poisoned by X-egg energy, and it's feeding on her negative emotions." Utau began. "There isn't much we can do to help her at this rate."

Ikuto slammed his hand on the desk, causing all of us to flinch. "Screw all of EASTER and any damn place with a connection to them for whatever hell they've brought upon this, where the hell is my girlfriend?"

I could feel his aura tainting as black as night itself…

"I-Ikuto…" Utau began. "Calm down…"

"No!" He hissed. "I'll MAKE them pay! They'll regret crossing paths with me!" He slowly began transforming into what appeared to be a cat, his navy blue cat ears twitching furiously. He held out his metal claws, and with one swift strike, all of the items on the desk flew off, and the desk split in two.

…He is VERY strong. _**{A/N: 0.0 More like scary strong.}**_

"Yikes." Tadase breathed out.

"Take me to Amu—right now!" Ikuto hissed.

* * *

><p>~Utau's P.O.V~<p>

From the moment we entered the hall, EASTER security members had stormed in. Ikuto immediately warmed up and slashed at him, blood dripping through his metal claws. It worried me.

Ikuto wasn't just out for revenge—he was out for blood.

More security came running, and Nagihiko stepped forward, spinning his naginata a few times before pointing the hilt of the blade at a guard's throat. There was silence before the naginata blasted sakura petals from the tip, stunning Nagihiko himself.

"The hell…?"

"Fujisaki, that was amazing!" Tadase beamed. "Who did you do that?"

"No idea." He put the naginata away. "But so far, I love it."

"Let's move!" Ikuto exclaimed, racing ahead.

"Wha—Ikuto, no, wait, don't leave me behind!" I cried out, chasing after him.

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

My body was at an all-time high…

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins…

And until Amu was safe and back in my arms, I wasn't going to slow down for anybody or anything.

"Ikuto! Slow down!" Utau cried out. I didn't stop moving, even as guards began to storm the floor a second time. I skidded to a stop, and at that moment, Tadase drew his staff and pointed it at the guards.

"Holy Crown!" The guards split apart, some of them flying out of the windows and onto the concrete twenty floors below.

Ouch. _**{A/N: ^_^ No one was harmed in the making of this chapterrrr... 0.0 Except everyone who happens to fall out of windows or gets shot at, or... meh. You'll see.}**_

I looked to Tadase. "What the hell are you doing? We hate each other!"

"Because… you're the only one left that can save Amu from herself," He growled. "But don't think for an instant that I like you, stupid cat."

"Will do, Kiddy King." Then there was a scream from behind—Utau's scream. There was a needle lodged into her shoulder, droplets of blood seeping onto the floor. "Utau!" She yanked the needle out, rubbing the spot a bit.

"Relax, I'm okay!"

Then a shot rang out. The bullet flew past, brushing off my cheek before hitting a nearby wall.

"…Ow…"

Utau sprang forward. "Ikuto!" Without warning, she transformed, and a trident appeared in her hands. Immediately, she threw it at the gunsman, piercing his neck and head. My eyes went wide.

She dusted off her crimson umbrella-like dress a bit before pressing a crimson boot to the man's chest and pulling the trident out.

"Miss Utau…" Nagihiko breathed out. Utau examined herself.

"…Cute outfit. Just my style too, very Lolita-esque."

"Utau, y-you transformed!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Oh, really, did I?" She looked at the attire again. "Huh, so that's what it feels like… Now I see why you do it so much, Ikuto."

"Utau, no, no more transforming. It's dangerous." I exclaimed. "Just look at you, you even have wings!"

Utau tugged on the small black wings. "Costume feel. Relax, what harm could it cause?"" She stopped using the transformation and returned to her previous state.

"It's not fair! So, apparently now I'M the only one who can't do any transformations like that!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to, Fujisaki. It's really cool and all, but transforming takes a lot of energy out of you and it's a heavy burden." Tadase began. "It just signifies your bond to this company."

"…Exactly…" I mumbled. "That's why I didn't want anybody else involved. The only way out of this… is to get rid of this company forever."

"It's impossible." Nagihiko sighed.

"…Maybe not." Utau piped up. "I have an idea. First, let's find the others—we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

They reached the sixteenth floor again without any casualties and very few injuries, most of which were sustained by Ikuto. The guards appeared to have overlooked that particular floor, for Rima, Yaya and Kukai were still completely unharmed.

"Rima!" Nagihiko called. Rima immediately raced over to him, into his arms.

"Nagihiko! You're safe!" He grinned.

"Perfectly fine."

"How's Amu?" Ikuto piped up, now out of his transformation.

"She hasn't been responding to us." Yaya whined.

"It may have gotten to that point—"

"Let me try something. Isn't that why you brought me back here with you all?" Ikuto began. "To help?"

"…Don't fail us now, cat boy." Kukai stated, in all seriousness. Ikuto knelt down next to Amu, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Amu… I'm here now, in one piece. You don't have to worry anymore. Okay? Can you let me in…?" He slowly leaned forward…

Tadase was restrained by Kukai and Nagihiko…

Utau blinked a few times…

Rima and Yaya slightly gasped…

And he kissed her on the lips. _**{A/N: FINALLY!}**_

Yaya snapped a picture of the event on her phone and giggled maniacally to herself. Rima just giggled slightly. Utau grinned.

"Good job, bro."

Amu stirred and opened her eyes, face reddening when she realized that navy blue locks were gently caressing her cheeks, and his lips—so, SO soft—were locked on hers.

He slowly pulled away, and the two young 'love-birds' just stared at one another with a 'did-that-REALLY-just-happen' sort of expression.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Okay, ENOUGH this sappy romance, we all still have an important mission to complete." Tadase exclaimed.

"Jealous much, Kiddy King?"

"N-Not in the least!"

"…Ikuto, c-can you please get off of me now?" Ikuto glanced down at Amu. He WAS on top of her.

"…Nah. I like this position."

"IKUTO!" Amu and Utau hissed.

"Fine, fine, I'll get off…"

* * *

><p>The group assembled in the hall, Utau taking down notes in the process. "So, he's my idea… We're going to head to the basement floor. They store emergency weaponry down there should someone intrude. If I'm correct, they should carry grenades and bombs, along with shotguns, rifles and more. We'd only need one set of bombs and some kerosene. I have a match on me."<p>

"Why kerosene?" Kukai asked.

"Because we're gonna burn down EASTER and make it seem like an accident."

"Ooh, baby, you've got a devious mind in that pretty little head of yours~"

"So, how do we get to the basement?" Rima asked.

"You can leave that part up to me." Ikuto held up a keycard. "Kazuomi is a fool, giving me one of his spare keycards. I can't believe he didn't suspect me."

"Access to every floor." Tadase mumbled.

"But that plan seems really dangerous. What if we get caught in the blast? Or-or what if we get ARRESTED?" Amu exclaimed.

"Don't worry~" Ikuto purred into the pinkette's ear. "You have me here to protect you, princess~" Amu went red.

"Amu, relax a little. We're not going to get in trouble. I planned it out now that three of us can use transformations." Utau replied.

"Utau, you transform?" Kukai beamed. She got up and then transformed a second time, smirking.

"That outfit is… SO SEXY!" Yaya beamed. "Yaya wants to transform too!" _**{A/N: Oh, poor sweet, adorable sugar-happy high tension Yaya...}**_

"Oh no, no way!" Ikuto hissed. "We are NOT turning this into some girly, frilly transforming story!" Yaya got teary-eyed. "And no tears!"

"You're *sniff* so mean, Iku-kun!"

"We have our goal. Let's get to the basement." Nagihiko replied.

* * *

><p>-EASTER Corp: Basement Level-<p>

~Amu's P.O.V~

I HATE dark places! The only light in the entire basement area was an older lantern that was dimming out, for goodness sake!

"What's wrong, Amu?" Nagihiko asked.

"N-Nothing, why?"

"Because you're shaking and clinging to me."

"T-That's because your hair is pulled back and I feel more comfortable clinging to Nadeshiko!" Rima tinted a glare at Nagihiko, who quickly let his hair back down. Immediately, I clung to Yaya, who then pushed me into Ikuto.

Ikuto just sighed. "It's not like there's a bat out of hell down there, Amu…" Then the elevator doors opened, and there stood Kazuomi Hoshina… with a pistol. Ikuto froze. "…Okay… Every now and again I'm wrong…"

"I assumed you all were in on this together… So I took the liberty of infiltrating your plans." He first pointed the gun at Utau. "Ah, if it isn't EASTER's pride and joy…"

Utau's eyes narrowed. "Beg pardon?"

"My one source of success—you did splendidly in collecting the eggs all of those years ago."

"Utau?" Rima began.

"…He gave me the opportunity to become an idol, and once I saw what was going on for sure, I resigned and worked with Yukari." Utau stated, glaring at Kazuomi the entire tine. "I'm like Ikuto—I don't play dirty, and I don't work willingly for a company that does nothing but trap their staff members."

"I am not concerned with your opinion. I would like you all to leave here immediately or you shall not leave at all."

"Out of the way, Hoshina." Ikuto growled, stepping forward. Kazuomi fired a shot that brushed off of Ikuto's shoulder and pierced it. He didn't look down, charging and slashing at the man.

"Iku—" Tadase restrained me.

"He'll be all right for a few minutes, this is just him usually stress-induced belief—he's acting as though the pain isn't there!" _**{A/N: Thank you, AP Psychology.}**_

Ikuto managed to knock the gun away, and both scrambled to retrieve it. Ikuto leapt over the man, lifting up the gun and pointing it inches from Kazuomi's forehead. Kazuomi was stricken with unspeakable fear.

"On your knees!" Ikuto hissed. Kazuomi obeyed, all the while glaring up at him.

"What is it that you want so badly? Money? Power?"

"No. What I want most of all right now is freedom for this company… and maybe, if I'm lucky, to spend the rest of my days with Amu."

I could feel my heart fluttering as those words escaped his mouth.

"…I-If you swear to let this company continue to stand and allow me to live, I'll break your contract."

"Hm, fine, I'll hold you to that. But since I'M still the president of this company… You're fired as the vice president."

"B-But I've worked YEARS to—"

"You can take over as president if and ONLY if you promise not to come back into my life or the lives of any of my friends again." Kazuomi was appalled. "And I want to see my contract, along with Utau's AND Tadase's burned to ashes."

"R-Right away!" He got to his feet.

"I'm not putting this gun down until I see it with my own eyes."

"…I knew that much…"

I never knew that Ikuto could become so violent, yet still act in a business casual type of personality. Maybe that was something that EASTER led him to do because of his past. He was always so calm, gentle… a perverted stalker, sure, but one that I didn't mind having to watch over me.

* * *

><p>"There." Kazuomi threw three file packets into a nearby furnace. "All traces of Tadase Hotori, Utau Tsukiyomi-Hoshina and Ikuto Tsukiyomi have been permanently erased from EASTER." He extended a hand to Ikuto. "An excellent pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Tsukiyomi." Ikuto shook his hand.<p>

"Thank you… President Hoshina." Ikuto dropped the gun to the floor.

"We'll be leaving now." Tadase replied.

The group turned to leave… and then a gunshot rang out. Ikuto's eyes went completely blank as they fixated to blood seeping through his white shirt from his right shoulder. Twice now, he had been shot in the exact same spot.

"IKUTO!" Utau shrieked as he fell unconscious to the floor.

I couldn't move…

I couldn't scream…

Or cry…

I could only stare in horror…

The mere thought of Ikuto dying right before my very eyes…

It'd be too damn much to bear…!

Tadase had turned to look at Kazuomi, who had now turned the gun on himself, overcome with the guilt of harming someone else…

"Kazuomi, hold on-!" Then another shot rang out suddenly, and Utau froze as the man slumped over the desk, blood splattering all over the papers and walls. She screamed so forcefully, so loud that the windows in the office nearly shattered.

Nagihiko had already gotten on the phone, attempting to dial for an ambulance, observing the scene with wide eyes while Rima just buried her face in his chest, refusing to watch the scene—it made her think of the possibility of her parents committing such crimes. Yaya just clung to Kukai like a scared puppy the entire time.

I could only stare at Ikuto…

_**…Ikuto…!**_

_** Don't leave me alone…!**_

_** Please…!**_

_** There's still so much I haven't told you…!**_

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends chapter 9...<strong>

**Again, short and sweet.**

**^_^ Review!**


	11. The Moment of Truth

**I hope you all had fun reading the preview, now time for the real thing! ^_^**

**This is one of the more intense chapters of the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>_

~Normal P.O.V~

It had been two weeks since the events that took place at EASTER. Following the death of Kazuomi Hoshina, no charges were pressed, for his death had primarily been ruled as a suicide. His grandson, fourteen year old Hikaru Ichinomiya, had arranged for the funeral services to begin this day in particular, and only Utau was allowed to enter in attendance of the group. It was for the best.

Amu had been completely isolated from her friends and was keeping focus only on her work, for graduation to her junior year of college was going to be the following morning. She couldn't think of him… she couldn't think of the puddle of blood around him… of how pained he looked…

"Amu, you have to talk to us sometime!" The voicemail from Rima rang all too true. "We're all really worried about you… please, can you call me when you-" Amu deleted the message and slammed the phone back on the desk.

She didn't want to be bothered, or for people to worry about her… even though they knew why she was so upset. For two weeks, she had been left in the dark about Ikuto; she didn't even know if he were even still alive after losing so much blood.

No one knew.

It were as if he had vanished off the face of the planet altogether. No one, not even Utau, had any idea where he had gone after his wounds may have healed a bit. Everyone was concerned…

But none more so than her. She was terrified to admit that Ikuto was important to her, even though he had given her so much in what little time they had spent together.

And she never even had the chance to tell him.

She clutched the plush kitten to her chest, tears streaming down her face for the umpteenth time in the past two weeks. "…Ikuto… I graduate tomorrow… tomorrow I have to decide on my life… I can't do it alone, so please… please come back by then… At least show me that you're okay…"

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

Amu stood in line, aimlessly awaiting her name to be called in order to receive her associate's degree. With it, she'd have to declare a major or to leave college… to choose her life's goal… She wanted time to pass by slowly… slowly… or even halt so that she could think and plan what she wanted… WHO she wanted. Alas, her thoughts were not met, for the person in front of her was called next and stood up confident.

She looked to the audience. Her parents and sister were there, as were her friends… but he wasn't. This disheartened her. Had her pleas really gone unanswered? Would she really have to go through one of the biggest milestones of her life without him there to smile, to cheer her on?

Tears threatened to overtake her emotions. "…Ikuto…"

"Hinamori A-" The door suddenly opened and in walked a man. All of the members of the audience were in shock. Amu's eyes went wide with shock, and a warm smile spread onto the man's face.

"Amu." She tried to force the tears back more.

"Ikuto…!" She leapt off of the stage and jumped into his arms. "Ikuto!" Ikuto spun around her a bit before setting her back on the ground, cradling her in his arms, petting her on the head.

"Sorry I'm late…"

She burst into tears, staring up at him. "I was so worried! I waited for you all of this time, I-I-" Ikuto kissed her on the forehead.

"I know… I really am sorry…" She buried her face in his chest, and he just continued to hug her until had Utau suddenly run up and hugged him from behind. "…Way to ruin it."

"Can you blame me? You went AWOL for two weeks here!"

"Can I have this? PLEASE?" Utau scurried away, and Ikuto looked to Amu. "Amu, listen to me carefully… I don't mean to do this given the event… but I have to leave again tomorrow night."

Amu's eyes saddened. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"…I don't know. It's for work, and we're migrating to Europe. It could be months before I return to Japan."

"…Months…?"

"I've known for the past month about this… but then you happened. I can't stop thinking about you, and as childish and cliché as it sounds… in this past month alone, my only focus is you." He kissed her forehead again. "I love you."

Amu hugged him again. "I love you too…" **{A/N: *Irk mark* FINALLY, AMU!}**

And from behind, the crowds were cheering, practically in an uproar… well, all except for Amu's father, who was sulking in a corner, muttering something about his little sparrow being eaten by a cat. It was quite ironic, actually. Ikuto looked to Tadase, who warmly smiled and began clapping.

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

After the ceremony, we all went to Ikuto and Utau's home to celebrate. Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase and I were officially college juniors, all well on our way to achieving our goals. Mostly, anyways. I still hadn't declared a major.

We spent the time catching up, laughing, smiling, joking around… the boys screaming about a basketball game on TV—Kukai and Nagihiko loved the sport like crazy; it all felt as if we were back in high school, but with new additions to the group: Utau and Ikuto.

"Ooh, OOH, he's going in for a three! Go, go, go man—AWW!" Kukai cried, nearly throwing his drink while Nagihiko just laughed at him. "Dammit, he air-balled?"

"Man, this is only the second quarter of the game, and Osaka's already getting stomped 40-23." Tadase replied.

"Yaya wants a turn-around!" I held out a piece of chocolate to her.

"Say you want Osaka to win~" Yaya snatched it away.

"GO OSAKA!" She gobbled it up like a monster.

Utau set more food and drinks down on the table. "So, have you guys decided on your plans for… life?"

…Please don't remind me… I've been doing it enough for us all…

"I'm going to head back to Europe in the hopes of dancing. I've got an audition coming up." Nagihiko began.

"I'm going to keep studying comedy routines." Rima replied.

"I'm actually studying astronomy as a base." Tadase stated. "So, more than likely, I'll be heading back to Tokyo."

"…I don't have a goal…" Before anyone else could let out a word, Ikuto had tapped my head a few times with his bow. "H-Hey!"

"Let's talk upstairs."

* * *

><p>Believe it or not, this is the third time that I've been in Ikuto's room, and I still find it hard not to feel a bit awkward. I hadn't even gone anywhere near a boy's room until I met him… unless you wanna go on and count my first sleepover with 'Nadeshiko' back when I was only twelve years old.<p>

"So, no future plans, huh?"

"I just… I never gave it much of a base. I've been contemplating my future since I first entered high school. There's so much that I could have been: an athlete, an artist, a chef, an idol like Utau… but I never relayed those goals and put them into actions. And now I don't know what I want.

"Amu… you can be anything you want. You are strong, passionate, smart… beautiful… There's a whole world of opportunities just waiting for you to reach out and grab it; you'll know your passions."

"Ikuto…?"

"Hm?"

"…I wanna learn about music."

"You want to learn everything I know about music in one night? That's twenty years of knowledge I have built up. It's not possible, it's too much."

"The only other thing I'm passionate about is music. And that's only because you showed me that."

Ikuto sighed. "…There are a lot of aspects to music. There's vocal, composition, and instrumental as well as general music. I happen to know all four to a high degree. I can teach you one tonight; ONLY one."

I ran up and hugged him, tackling him back onto his bed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you~!" I pressed my lips up against his and he smirked into the kiss.

"We'll start with general music. In that course, you study the history of music and various instruments. For example, during the Baroque Period of the 1800's, classical musicians such as Beethoven, Mozart and Bach took the world by storm through their compositions. Beethoven was legally deaf, however, yet still managed to create composition such as-" Then Ikuto sighed once he looked up again. "Amu, you're not listening, this is vital information I'm telling you."

"I-I **am** listening."

"…Name one composition for each."

"Um…" Oh god, just gotta wing it off of what I learned in my music class in high school… "Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, Four Seasons by Ba-"

"Four Seasons wasn't by Bach, it was one of Vivaldi's compositions. Now stop daydreaming and focus."

"But why can't I just focus on the vocal portion more than the history?"

"You have to know more than the ability to sing in order to study music." Ikuto started. "Do you just want to wait until I come back home before I teach you? I'm pretty sure I'll have a lot of time to teach when I do."

"When you come back, all I'm going to want is to see you and love you; I won't want to just sit around and study!" And then we sat in silence again.

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's P.O.V~<p>

I keep forgetting how stubborn Amu is.

She was even more stubborn about our relations—wait, are we technically even IN a relationship? Well, it doesn't matter, we both assume so. Anyways, it's going to be really difficult to teach her about real music unless…

I think I have an idea.

* * *

><p>-11:03 P.M-<p>

After a while, everyone except Amu ended up going home; she stayed behind to help clean up the house, only for the work to cease a half an hour later.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Amu looked up to me and nodded. Kukai snickered in the background. "Hey, Utau, I'm going to take Amu home, be back later."

"You two play nice." Utau joked.

…Man, just look at what Kukai has done to my poor little sister. **{A/N: 0_0 What did he do besides make her more outgoing, got her out of her brother complex? ...Kissed her?}**

"Let's go, Ikuto."

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

They arrived back at Amu's apartment, and she smiled at him. "Thanks again for being here today."

"Don't worry about it." Then they both leaned forward, Amu snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him. Amu pulled away seconds later, blushing, and Ikuto cleared his throat a bit.

"I-It's pretty cold out here, do you wanna come inside, maybe have a drink?"

"Gotta wash the taiyaki down with something…"

* * *

><p>Amu and Ikuto sat in her living room, Amu appearing nervous and awkward as usual. And not even the moderate kind, mind you—she was literally alone with a sexy, perverted cat man in her own house. It made her giggle and tremble all at the same time. She could only imagine what was running through his mind. She glanced over. He was eating taiyaki, tail first.<p>

"Still acting like a cat?" He glanced at her in the corner of his eye as he finished off the treat. Then she smiled at him a bit. "I thought that you put all of that Black Lynx stuff behind you…"

"Nah, I'm just used to eating it like this. It pleases me, always has and always will. Want one?" He held out the bag to her and she took one out. Instantly, once she took a bite, he licked the chocolate off of her lips.

"Gah!" Amu's face went redder than a strawberry in the summertime.

"Mm… Tastes even better mixed with my strawberry~"

"P-P-Pervert!" She hissed. He leaned over her and she slid back slightly.

"But you love that about me~"

"H-Hey, this position is so wrong!" He cocked his head to the right slightly, a devilish grin curving onto his face.

"Wanna try a better one?"

"Better what? Position? What do you mean by—OH, YOU PERV!" Ikuto burst into laughter. "Get your mind out of that gutter you call a brain!"

"Hey, I never once brought up sex, I meant you lying on my lap." He leaned in closer to the point where their noses were touching. "So… whose mind is in the gutter~?" He kissed hr nose. "You deserve to be kissed every waking moment…" **{A/N: ...I partially took this from Zac Efron's new movie.}**

"…Okay, you know what?" Amu pushed Ikuto back onto the couch, resting her smaller body up against him. "Let's do it."

"It?"

"Yes, IT."

Ikuto smirked. "Ooh, trying to speak my language now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I forewarn you now. Unless you actually WANT to keep going from this point on and see this story get a bit more mature... I would suggest scrolling down until I post the stop key. ^_^ That is all.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fuck you, I want this too, maybe even more than you." Amu crashed her lips against Ikuto's, and he swore he felt tongue. He didn't care; hell, they were making progress! Amu moaned, and Ikuto felt himself getting hard as she began grinding deeper and more aggressively. He kept pushing forward, taking off his shirt and continuing to kiss her passionately. Amu stripped herself of her own shirt, revealing a pink size 34-A bra. Ikuto chuckled and then continued to kiss her, Amu doing the same.<p>

"You know something? You're awfully aggressive for someone who's never had anything to do with sex in her life."

Amu played around with his hair, twirling it in one of her fingers. "I learn a lot of things from my mother. Besides, this isn't sex—this is the start of four-play." Ikuto smirked.

"Ooh, so we're taking things THAT far~" Amu grabbed him by his arm.

"Phase one right now; we're getting the hell over to my room, because I am NOT getting blood on my couch."

"O-kay~" Ikuto lifted her up, and they were kissing damn near the entire time they entered Amu's bedroom. Amu moaned, stripping Ikuto of his pants, revealing a pair of navy blue boxers.

"Damn, check out the eight pack~"

"You like it?" He grabbed her hand and allowed her to gently run her fingers along them. She bit her lip. "Took me six months of weight-lifting to earn these..." She kissed him again, and immediately, she felt a poke and backed up.

"…I see you're eager for the next phase." She pushed him back onto her bed and then got on top of him. Ikuto was starting to wonder if she was prepping for sex or just out to abuse him first… hell, either way, he'd take it.

"Ooh…" Amu began unhooking her bra, and Ikuto could feel his face reddening as the pink flew past him and onto the floor below them. "Heh. You have the body of a sixth grader. That's so cute~"

"I-I'm still growing…"

"Let me help with that, Tiny Tits." Ikuto nipped Amu's right breast, and she jumped before allowing him to continue. He pulled away and then started for the left until Amu stopped him. "What?"

"Take off your underwear." He moved in closer, nipping her ear.

"You first~" She blushed and then removed her pink underwear, the lace attracting him almost as much as the one removing it. When Ikuto removed his boxers, Amu's mouth dropped open, and she practically fainted.

"…T-That's how it looks?"

"Yep."

"I-I-Is it really supposed to be that big?"

"I'm nine centimeters, but I've seen bigger on guys half my size. Are you ready, or are you still a bit shaken?"

"I'm ready. Ooh, wait, one second." Amu went over to the door. "Wouldn't want anyone else to get any ideas, as we need to keep things at a certain level~"

"Wha-Amu, that's so cruel of you to do to the others..." Ikuto laughed a bit, and Amu winked before closing the door again.

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ Stop now! Hope you enjoyed... 0.0 Because it was CRAZY hard to write this scene, and I still didn't have it turn out the way I wanted it to.<strong>

* * *

><p>The following morning came at long last; Ikuto and Amu remained asleep, his arm wrapped around her waist, and her feet lightly rubbing up against his leg. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to the bloody sheets on the floor from the previous evening. She knew she would have to wash them or trash them if the stains wouldn't come out. Then she turned to look at Ikuto's innocent, child-like sleeping face…<p>

She gently brushed a navy blue lock from his eyes. "Ikuto…" He stirred, and she crawled up next to him, kissing his nose. "It's morning now, baby... Do you want breakfast~?"

He opened one eye and smirked. "Can I have you?" She kissed his nose again.

"I'm really sore today; you really want to go for that again?"

"…Nah, I'm good now. I think we both needed last night."

"Stress-sex is always good sex." She stated. "Now, I'm gonna make breakfast. What do you want to eat?"

"Just… regular old pancakes and eggs, please?" Amu found his pleased expression adorable.

"What, no salmon?" And then his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Can I~?"

"After everything we've gone through, you can have whatever you want."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Amu grabbed her bathrobe from the nearby bathroom, wrapping it around her exposed body.

"Oh, Amu… I think you went up a size~"

She looked back at him and playfully rolled her eyes. "Let you know that for sure when I go lingerie shopping next." She bit her bottom lip as she went down the hall.

Then Ikuto's phone went off and he sighed before finally deciding to answer it. "Good morning, Utau."

"So, last night was good?" Ikuto nearly dropped the phone. It couldn't have been THAT obvious so soon, could it? "Ah, pure silence? That's so like you."

"…How did you know?"

"Where do I begin, you or Amu?"

"Just get to the point…"

"Oh, no point. I just wanted to bug you after your little sex party with Amu~" Ikuto scoffed at the words. "Be back home before tonight, okay?"

"Okay, but I-"

"Love you, bye!" Then the line cut off, and Ikuto sighed, falling back onto the bed.

"…Shit… I have to call my boss…"

* * *

><p>Ikuto came downstairs about fifteen minutes later. Amu glanced back at him and he wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "You're pretty close there. But hey, it's not like I really mind it anymore."<p>

"I'm surprised that the food isn't burnt given that you almost burned down the apartment with that one tea incident…"

"Can you blame me? You and Tadase came here at the same time and made me nervous!" He patted her head and she lightly blushed. Then he nipped her ear and her face went a deeper red. She giggled, lightly shoving him. "Is this all a part of your big master plan or something?"

"Yep~"

"And what's this plan?"

"You already fell in love with the real me… We had sex—good sex, might I add… I guess we have to see what comes next in our lives, right? Maybe… we can even do that in Europe." Amu dropped the mixing spoon to the floor, stunned.

"…You-You want me to go to Europe with you?" Amu gulped. "That's… a long way away from Japan, Ikuto… I'd have to be away from my family and my friends-"

"Don't worry about it, it's an optional gesture. If you don't go, it's not going to hurt our relationship. Besides, I know that you'll want to stay here and finish college since I could be gone for a long time anyways."

"Believe me, Ikuto, I want to come with you more than anything… but I need to be here. My classes are starting up again next month…" He kissed her shoulder.

"I know. And that's perfectly fine with me. Don't stress."

"Ikuto… you really are amazing, you know that, don't you?" He grinned and then rested his chin atop her head.

"I just want what's best for you." She smiled up at him.

"I know. Me too."

* * *

><p>-That Night-<p>

Ikuto sighed as he removed his bags from the back of the taxi. Utau was right next to him, helping him with some of the luggage. The entire time, he was wondering only one thing: what was taking Amu so long to show up?

Utau's voice snapped him back to the dim and grim reality he currently walked upon. "This is pretty light. You really didn't bring a lot of clothing."

"Those are my composition books, silly girl... I'm carrying my clothes in this duffel on my back." He glanced down at his violin case, holding it close. "I'm sorry that I have to leave again so soon… I had to finish that composition within the month, much earlier than I thought."

"It's perfectly fine. Go on, get your work done; make me proud out there." He ruffled her hair a bit, a calm expression on his face.

"Don't worry about that." Then he glanced down at his watch. "My plane is taking off in twenty minutes. I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"All right. I love you."

"Love you too." She hugged him, and he let her, keeping his cool the entire time. And then he gathered his luggage and entered the airport.

Five minutes passed before Amu ran up. "Utau!"

"Amu? What're you doing here?"

"Where's Ikuto?"

"He already went in-"

"Thanks!" She ran inside.

"Wait, Amu, he may have already gone and boarded!" But she was already gone and racing through the crowded area. Utau just sighed. "…Good luck, Amu…"

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

I can feel my throat burning as I practically flew through the mountains of crowds of people, but I just tried not to let it bother me. I was only primarily worried about how Ikuto was leaving me…

He was leaving Japan…

I had to see him once more…

I NEEDED to.

"Ikuto…" I saw shades of blue walking towards the metal detectors. "IKUTO!" He whirled around, wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

"Amu?" She ran into his arms and he lifted her up, spinning her around. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it! What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry… I missed my bus." He set her down again. She went through her fanny pack—styled punk as usual—holding out a letter to him. "…Read it as soon as you take off."

He nodded. "All right." Then he kissed her lips. "I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting. Enjoy your flight."

* * *

><p>Ikuto sat on the plane awaiting takeoff, clutching Amu's handwritten letter for dear life. Then the plane began to move and once it took flight, Ikuto opened the letter.<p>

_ Ikuto…_

_ This last month has been the most incredible of my entire life. In this month, we've shared laughs, tears, kisses, hugs, secrets and even sex… and now, unfortunately, we need to spend some time apart, and until you return, my heart will be lonelier than before you entered my life. Before you, I never knew true love, hurt, and passion. To think, now all I want is to say I love you over and over again, until my lungs give out._

_ The distance between us will never once deter us from the emotions we feel… only strengthen the bond between us. ~Amu_

_ P.S.: Keep your eyes open._

"…Keep my eyes open? Open for what? What's she talking about?" He looked out of the tiny window. "…I guess it never hurts to be surprised."

* * *

><p><strong>So now you've come to understand the logic behind the story. "The distance between us" comes down to Amu's letter as Ikuto is leaving.<strong>

**:3 But this isn't the end yet. There's about two chapters left in this story before the end. ^_^ I hope you continue to read and review.**


	12. One Month Since You Left

**Well... NOW it all really wraps up. The chapter after this is the epilogue.**

**And my beta readers in class... they loved it. XD I hope you all do too.**

**I'll be uploading a tiny bit more frequently. ^_^ I'm also going to be working on an Old-School Spyro (LOVEEEEE this game!) collab with Flowerstar (her story in full anyways, I just contribute) called "Sun, Sea and Sickness", so keep your eyes peeled for that! In addition... I gots another Shugo Chara story already started in a new notebook, so again, eyes peeled for when it begins. Look for it during the summer!**

**In other news, I'm going to be a high school graduate on the 9th and then LEGAL (meaning I turn 18) on the 15th. ^-^ FREEDOMMMMMMM!**

**Enjoy the penultimate story of Amuto from SoraLover1994. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>_

~Normal P.O.V~

For the third time in the past two hours, Amu had quite literally put her head in the toilet. She slowly got up after a few minutes, panting before flushing down the contents of her stomach.

"…Damn…" She leaned up against the wall, sighing. "Ikuto being away in Europe must finally be taking a toll on me…"

It had been a little over a month since Ikuto returned to Europe for his work, and since then, Amu had been less of a wreck and more of a calm yet mentally suffering type. She still talked to him every night after his concerts ended and whenever he wasn't busy, so things weren't completely bad…

Her phone went off, and she answered it to the overly pumped Nagihiko. "You will NEVER believe this!"

"Nagihiko, what is it?"

"I got a callback for the auditions! I'm going to Europe!" Amu beamed.

"What? No way! Nagi, that's awesome! When do you leave?"

"In two days, you HAVE to come!"

"All the way to Europe?"

"It's just for a couple of days and then if I pass, I get to move back there to study."

"…I don't know."

"I looked up where the auditions were being showcased: Cambridge University."

"Ah, I've heard of that place… but, uh, what's your point?"

"The University hired the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra to assist the performances. If you come, you might get to see Ikuto perform." Amu literally dropped the phone to the floor out of pure shock. Suddenly the nausea was fading in and out. She picked up the phone again.

"…F-Fine, but only because you asked me so nicely…"

"Be ready for then, A-mu." Then Nagihiko hung up the phone, and Amu squealed, falling back onto her bed.

* * *

><p>"So, we're performing over at Cambridge?" Ikuto asked, tuning his violin a bit. "I hear that school is… overly prestigious."<p>

"Aw, nothing you wouldn't be able to handle, Tsukiyomi." One of the other violinists replied, grinning. "Besides, it's just for student dance auditions. We got the list of all the participants today."

"List? How many students did they say were auditioning?"

"Five from each college grade level from all over the world." The male handed Ikuto the song and audition list, and Ikuto scanned it. He paused on the junior level when he saw 'Fujisaki, Nagihiko'.

"…Dear God, he actually got this far…" He looked at the song choice. "Huh. I should have known he'd pick 'Sakura' for his dance…"

"Someone you know on the list?"

"Yeah, a longtime good friend of my girlfriend's is coming here to audition and get into their program. He studies Japanese dance as a base, and is the heir to the entire Fujisaki estate."

"Ah, the Fujisaki heir! That'll be a real sight, huh?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm sure he won't disappoint."

* * *

><p>Amu arrived at the Tsukiyomi home the following day. "Hi…"<p>

"Whoa, Hinamori, you look terrible!" Kukai exclaimed. Amu twitched furiously. "I-I mean, don't get me wrong at all, you look beautiful as usual, b-but—Gah, stop with the face, I'M JUST A MAN!" _**{A/N: Possibly my FAVORITE part for Kukai in the story. ^_^}**_

"…Is Utau here?"

"She's in her room."

"Oh, cool, I'll just—" The nausea arose again. "C-Can I use your bathroom?" She dashed inside and into the closest bathroom, heaving up her breakfast from half an hour ago along with anything else that was left.

Kukai glanced in. "Hinamori, a-are you okay?"

She let out exasperated gasps. "I-I feel much better now… I've just been so nauseous lately…"

"UTAU!" Kukai called out. Utau was already coming down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"We, um, might have a bit of a problem." And Amu grew nauseous again.

"T-This isn't a problem, relax! It's probably just a bug!"

"…Amu, come with me… Upstairs." Utau took the girl by her arm, leading her up the stairs and into her room. It was painted light purple with purple EVERYTHING and filled with posters of some of her favorite idols—much girlier than Amu suspected.

"What?" Utau began going through her middle drawer and pulled out a small box, holding it out to her. Amu scanned the contents of the box. "Is this a… pregnancy test?"

"Don't worry, it's safe."

"Why do you have this?"

"Well, you never really know…" Amu just stared at her. "Please Amu, just check to be certain. I know Ikuto never used a condom that night… If he had known you two were going to have sex, he would've been prepared… Please…"

"Okay, okay, but I really don't think I'm pregnant…" She went into Utau's bathroom, closing the door behind her. She scanned the instructions, sticking the test up. Then she sat down on the toilet seat stall and waited about fifteen minutes before removing the test. Her eyes widened.

…Positive. It was POSITIVE.

She was pregnant. PREGNANT!

"U-U-Ut-Uta-UTAU!" She shrieked. The blonde raced in.

"What, what's wrong?" Amu hugged her tightly, crying hysterically. And certainly not in a good way.

"I'm pregnant, Utau! I'm PREGNANT! What the hell am I supposed to do? Ikuto's gonna leave me if he finds out!" She sobbed out, some words a little incoherent. Utau held her close, stroking her hair.

"He's not going to leave you, Amu… Ikuto would never, ever do that."

"B-But he—!"

"Shh… I know him… and he won't. But… you have to tell him. If his child is beginning to develop inside of you, he needs to know."

"I can't… Music is so important to him, and a baby is going to ruin it…! And then there's—I'd have to drop out of college…!"

"Amu, RELAX. For one thing, you can always go back to school with your associate's degree, and I'm sure Ikuto's boss would understand if a baby was being expected." Amu just continued to cry. "…Do you want to tell him?"

"Not yet…"

"Well, give it some thought before we leave tomorrow… okay? I won't say a word to anyone about this."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, I'm gonna go make a phone call now." Ikuto went back to his hotel room and began dialing Amu's number.<p>

She, in contrast, had just woken up. "Hello…?"

"Blessing evening, my love~" He replied in English, or as Amu dubbed it 'Engrish'. "How are you?" _**{A/N: T.T I loved Ikuto's Engrish!}**_

"Half-asleep. How was your session for today, did you memorize anything?"

"Everything. Did you know that Nagihiko is participating?"

"He told me yesterday and he's leaving tomorrow at six A.M." Amu wouldn't mention that she was coming.

"Just checking." He began playing a bit of 'Sakura' on the violin, and Amu cracked a smile for the first time all day. She wondered if the baby would love to hear Ikuto playing violin just for it.

"That's very pretty…"

"That's the song that Nagihiko chose for his audition." Ikuto ceased playing. "It's called 'Sakura', which is gonna be a bit ironic if he dances as Nadeshiko." _**{A/N: Ironic because both are names of Japanese flowers. But I love Nadeshikos, they're all purple and pretty.}**_

"Are you going to get to come home after the auditions?"

"I have a bit more to take care of, so the week after, I should be home." Amu was relieved. She patted her stomach a bit.

"Good, because there's so much that's happened that I want to tell you."

"And I'll have all the time in the world to listen to you."

"Tsukiyomi!" A muffled voice called.

"Coming!" Ikuto called back.

"Duty calls?" Amu asked. Ikuto sighed.

"It's time for dinner and then the last practice before we prep for auditions on Saturday. I love you, talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you." Amu hung up the phone, lying back on her bed. "…Do I really have to spend these next eight months in such pain…? Sure, I have always thought about having children and everything, but… I was really hoping that I'd have one much later than now…" She sighed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>At five fifteen A.M., Amu sleepily trekked through the airport with a suitcase and her backpack, eating her third granola bar in the past hour.<p>

"Hinamori!" Kukai called. Amu glanced up, half the bar still in her mouth. Even when it's not even close to dawn, he still had high energy levels. Scary, right?

"Good morning, Amu-chi~!" Yaya beamed. Now the bar fell out of her mouth. HOW were there people so full of energy at nearly dawn while she was so tired—oh, right, she was pregnant…

"Are you okay? You look tired." Nagihiko asked.

"N-Never better!" The only reason she hadn't been nauseous at all was because she was eating as light as possible. It helped, and the baby seemed to have loved granola with a passion. She had another box, so she could deal with the twelve hour plane ride.

"Tadase couldn't come. He got a job in Tokyo and couldn't afford to miss it." Utau stated suddenly, as if to ease Amu's mindset. Thankfully, it _had_ eased her.

"But no worries. One less mouth to have to worry about during this trip..." Rima was playing with apps on her phone. "When can we leave?"

"Soon, Rima." Nagihiko replied, smiling. Amu immediately stuffed another granola bar into her mouth—she hadn't felt this confident in a long time.

"…Amu-chi, you look like a chipmunk."

"Shut up!" Amu exclaimed.

* * *

><p>~Cambridge University, London, England~<p>

"Well, this is my stop." Nagihiko replied, getting off of the trolley. "Are you guys all coming with me now? I'm just gonna be warming up for a few hours, so you don't need to-"

"I'll stay." Amu piped up. Utau tinted her eyes towards the pinkette.

"I will too." Amu and Utau looked to one another, glaring.

"I'll be okay without you."

"No, I insist on coming, AMU."

"Nothing to worry about, UTAU."

Nagihiko and Kukai had sweat-dropped in unison, Kukai leaning in a bit to whisper to the long-haired young man. "…Okay, one of them is on an all-time low, and the other has to be peaking their time of the month here." Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"Look, I'm fi-" A wave of nausea hit her and Amu grimaced. "A-Ah, excuse me!" She dashed off of the trolley and when she got to the nearest trash can, she threw up.

"Whoa, Amu, what's WRONG?" Rima exclaimed. Yaya crossed her index fingers into an 'X' in front of her face.

"Yaya will NOT get sick!" Nagihiko went over to Amu, gently rubbing her back.

"Do you have the flu or something?" Amu sighed once she had finally calmed.

"…No… I'm pregnant…"

"P-PREGNANT?" Nagihiko sputtered. Amu nodded. "Please, Amu, tell me that you're joking about that."

She pointed back at the trash-can. "I am clearly NOT joking around about something like this if you ask the can I threw up in twenty seconds ago."

Rima immediately ran up to her and poked the girl's stomach a bit, honey eyes filled with the most intensive care. "There's really a baby in here?"

"Yeah, now can you stop poking my stomach like that before more surprises come out of me?" Rima stopped, and Kukai ruffled Amu's hair a bit, chuckling.

"So you and Ikuto went and had sex on us." She looked up at him and he winked. "Thanks for telling us." She lightly blushed, nodding.

Now Yaya was staring at Amu's stomach, and for the first time to anyone's knowledge, she spoke words of great use. "How do you plan on telling Ikuto about the baby? Chances are that we're going to see him here and I think you ought to tell him since we're here and you might not get the chance again until he comes home." _**{A/N: ... *Sweatdrop* I take Yaya for granted sometimes...}**_

"…I know… But I don't know how to tell him… I'm, um, going to take a walk, try and satisfy the baby a little…"

"Wait, Amu, I'll come with you!" Utau followed after her. "We can go out shopping a little!"

"Huh?"

"It'll take your mind off of telling Ikuto about the baby, AND we'll be able to dress up for Nagihiko's performance. So it's a win-win situation, right?"

"Well… Okay."

"Carry on without us, you all, we'll be back here later!" Utau called. Then the two split from the others, entering various stores, Utau tossing shirts at Amu left and right—it was clear to Amu that they were maternity attire.

"Utau, I'm only a month and a half along, I don't need this yet!"

"Better safe than sorry~"

"Let's go and look in that jewelry store over there, I wanna go look at the pendants to plan for Ikuto's early birthday gift."

"Wow, you really are one for planning ahead, typical-" They entered the jewelry store, and Amu immediately froze. There stood an equally surprised Ikuto, standing next to a girl with medium length, red, curly hair. Utau slowly shook her head. "…Oh no…"

"Amu?" Amu was in complete shock. He came here with another girl… he was cheating on her with some-some SLUT! She slowly shook her head, then turned and ran off from the store, tears rolling down her face. "Amu, wait!" He ran after her.

Utau glared at the girl she had been left alone with in her brother's place, and quite instantly tapped into her inner Tsundere mode. "Look here, you, I'm not gonna take to this lightly for Amu's sake! Did you KNOW my older brother even had a girlfriend?"

"I-I do, but you have to understand, Ikuto and I are just band-mates—our relationship is completely platonic, I swear! He-He just asked for me to help him to pick out something FOR her!" Utau felt strangely obligated to believe her story—Ikuto always had been terrible at being a romantic.

* * *

><p>Amu hid in an alley, sobbing. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ikuto was in a store with another girl… he had been playing her… Had the last two months of her life been a lie? Why was time just repeating itself?<p>

"Aw, what's wrong, little girl? Your boyfriend go and dump you?" Amu looked up and saw a much older man, about twice her age.

"…"

"You know, you're really pretty…" He reached out and caressed her cheek, causing Amu to flinch, tears striking her face again from the shock. "You don't need that guy. I can show you an even better time than he can~"

"G-Get away from me…" She choked out. The man blinked a few times before smiling devilishly.

"Oh. So you play hard to get, then?" The man drew a knife. "Well, that just makes things more fun~" He prepared to strike. Amu's eyes went bewildered, and her first instinct was to shield her stomach—to protect her unborn child. There was the sound of a transformation from behind her, and shades of blue sprung forward, pinning the man to the brick wall by his neck.

"I suggest you stay away from my girlfriend, or you'll be a bloody heap on the concrete." Ikuto hissed. Then he felt a prick on his chest and glanced down. There was dagger lodged in his chest, but he barely felt anything—his adrenaline was pumping far too much for him to worry about himself over Amu. "…I warned you." He snapped the man's neck, and Amu froze. Then Ikuto transformed back to his normal state, kneeling beside Amu. "You okay…?"

"…Why…?" Ikuto's body went weak and he rested his head on Amu's lap. She gasped, blushing furiously. He slowly looked up at her, one of his eyes covered by his hair, making him appear more mysterious.

"Because I'm very selfish…" He smirked. "And I always take what I want." Then he relaxed, and Amu grimaced. She slowly lifted his head off of her lap… then let it hit the concrete. "OW! What was THAT for?"

"You clearly don't want me."

"Wha-Oh, you thought that I was-No, Amu, I just wanted her to help me pick something out in the store. She's a band member. I swear there's nothing between the two of us." Amu started to get up, and Ikuto grabbed her arm.

"…Please let me go…"

"Amu… I am NOT Tadase. I won't do something like this. I will never lie to you, and I haven't been lying to you. Why would I tell you my feelings if I were lying?"

"To tease me, to trick me…" Ikuto pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She gave in, and after some time, he pulled away, stroking her hair.

"Amu… I love you. I want to be with you for the remainder of my life." He reached into his back pocket and held out a small box—dark blue with a pink ribbon.

"Oh my god…" She breathed. Ikuto revealed a ring, smiling the entire time.

"'The distance between us will never once deter us from the emotions we feel… only strengthen the bond between us.'" He kissed Amu's forehead. "And the only thing that I can ever imagine that will tear me away from you… is death. Amu, I'm ready to give you my life. _Will you marry me_?"

Amu wrapped her arms around his neck, rears rolling down her face and onto his jacket. "Yes. I'll marry you." Ikuto took her into his arms, patting her head.

"There, there… It's gonna be okay…" Then Ikuto's phone went off and he sighed before answering it. "Tsukiyomi here…"

"You need to be here in ten minutes, Ikuto, or you're going to lose a quarter of your pay for the month!" Ikuto was mentally stunned—his pay was much too great for him to afford to lose even a percentage. Hell, how else was he supposed to be able to put a payment on the engagement ring?

"Fine, fine, I'm on my way…" Ikuto got up. "Back to work."

"Can I come?" He lifted her up and then transformed into Black Lynx.

"You were coming anyways~" He began to scale the buildings, leaping off of the rooftops. Amu could feel the nausea building up.

"Please, Ikuto… I'm nauseous…"

"Since when?" He landed below, mere steps from Cambridge, and then transformed back before anyone had noticed. He placed the back of his left hand over her forehead and she glanced up. "Okay, that's good, you don't have a fever… so why the sudden rush of airsickness?"

"…Not so much airsickness…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"…Well, um-"

"Tsukiyomi, hurry up and get in here!" Ikuto sighed at the words of his boss.

"Do you think it can wait?" Ikuto kissed her. "We'll talk later about that, I promise, so try to relax and enjoy the show."

"Okay."

"I'll be going first then." He went into the university and Amu held her stomach. This was going to be a lot harder than she had hoped for.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko dressed in one of his finest traditional kimonos, pulling his hair back into a high ponytail. Then he entered the stage just as the orchestra's hand-crafted rendition of 'Sakura' began filling his ears.<p>

Ikuto was leading the violin portion of the song, his face relaxed as the familiar tune danced through his own ears, staring at Nagihiko the entire time—he had his own sacred method of memorizing his music beforehand so that he wouldn't have to stare at his composition notes.

Amu smiled as the boy's face softened during his dance. Then she looked to Ikuto, who looked to her and winked, causing her to blush. She looked to the engagement ring on her finger and giggled.

"…Amu, that ring… Are you and Ikuto-?" Utau began. Amu nodded a bit.

"He proposed to me." Utau hugged her sideways, giggling.

"You're gonna be my sister!"

"B-But I never even had the chance to tell him about the baby yet, I don't know how!" Utau then placed her hands on Amu's shoulders.

"Trust me. He's going to understand." Amu sighed. "Amu, he just proposed to you and after all of the trouble from earlier, the least you can do is try and prepare him for a sudden change in your lives like this."

Was she trying to help her feel better or worse?

"…I'll tell him after the auditions end. Nagihiko is the last performer." Amu and Utau then watched as the young man began finishing off his dance.

"Thank you, we will call you." Nagihiko nodded and then exited the stage. "This concludes our auditions."

The band members began to gather all of their instruments, and Amu made her way over to Ikuto. "H-Hey, can we talk?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"…A lot's been going on since you left… and a lot of it is affecting me physically…" Amu felt sick. She was terrified that he wouldn't accept this.

"What do you mean?"

"…I just… I'm…" Amu felt a searing pain in her lower abdomen, and before she could let out another word, she collapsed into Ikuto's arms.

"A-Amu? Amu, what's wrong?" No response. "Hey, someone call an ambulance, hurry it up!"

* * *

><p>Ikuto impatiently sat in the waiting room of the nearest hospital, Utau holding on to his hand the entire time. It was nearly midnight and there hadn't been much word on Amu's current state.<p>

The stress was killing him.

No one else had even so much as whispered since they had arrived.

Finally, a physician came out from the emergency room area and Ikuto had practically raced over to him, his strides long. The very sight made Utau pause. "Please, please just tell me if Amu Hinamori is all right!"

"Hm…" He scanned the clipboard a bit. "Hinamori, Hina-Ah, according to my files, her vital levels are very low. It appears as though she hasn't eaten much in the past few days. Mr. Tsukiyomi, were you aware that your fiancée was pregnant?"

Ikuto froze. "…Amu is PREGNANT? …Oh man… That is NOT good…" He slowly looked back to Utau. "And just when were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted Amu to tell you."

"Forget it, can I just… go talk to her about this?" He went back into the emergency room area on his own.

* * *

><p>Amu sat up, rubbing her stomach. This baby was truly going to be stubborn like her once it got older… as much as it was out for her. Ikuto entered the room, and immediately she stopped rubbing her stomach.<p>

"No need to hide it anymore, I already know everything that's going on." She sighed a bit. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were pregnant? I could have easily prevented all of this."

"…I wanted to… I really did… but I was so afraid… A baby is going to ruin our lives, and we're both still so young… How did you expect to just come right out and say something like that to-?" Ikuto gently grabbed her by her chin, causing her to blush, slowly… ever so slowly… leaning forward and pressing his lips up against hers. After a few moments of holding back so much air, he pulled away.

"A baby is NEVER, ever going to ruin our lives, Amu. And I know it won't, because even if we are young, we're going to teach it right from wrong and love and cherish it for the rest of our lives." He gently kissed Amu's stomach. "And I'll kiss this cute little belly every day until I see its face."

Amu giggled. "I'm sure the baby would love it. You know, we should play music for it too." She rubbed her stomach. "There's so much I want to share with it…" Then she froze. "Ikuto, the wedding! What do we do about-"

"No, we'll think about that later." He pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her there. "We won't force you to stress." Then he kissed her again.

"Ikuto…"

"Hm?"

"We're gonna need lots of food."

* * *

><p>-Four Months Later-<p>

"Ooh, the baby is kicking…" Amu took Ikuto by the hand, giggling, still holding a hand on her stomach. "Do you wanna say hi to daddy?"

Ikuto knelt down, gently rubbing her stomach as well. Indeed, their child was being more aggressive today. Thankfully, Amu was growing a bit fond of the pain. "What do you think we'll name it?"

"Not a clue. We don't even know what gender our child is yet…" Ikuto pressed his ear against her stomach only for an abrupt kick to be executed.

"Ow! Well, we can start with 'ass', given he hurts his own dad."

"Or SHE." She sighed. "You know what, we're about six months into the pregnancy, let's go find out the sex."

"Well, we can have progress~"

They got to the closest clinic and made a quick appointment for an ultrasound. They had scheduled for a mere fifteen minutes later, much to Ikuto's pleasure.

"What's the gel for?" Amu asked, eyeing the grayish substance.

"We smooth it out over your stomach to get a clear view of your baby's early development—we'll be able to check and see if the baby is in stable condition and your condition as well. It will be a bit cold, but please refrain from too much movement." Amu giggled as the substance was placed over her stomach, and Ikuto practically restrained her to keep her from moving.

"S-Sorry, it tickles!" Ikuto just smiled at her.

"I know, baby, but you need to be still. You don't want me to pin you down and kiss you again to take your mind off of it, do you?"

"As much as I'd love it, okay, I'll stay still."

The physician hooked up the ultrasound monitor, pressing small plugs to Amu's stomach. Soon, the baby's form was up on the screen. The child was small, much smaller than Amu had pictured a baby to be—similar to how her sister Ami looked when she was first born. Its fingers were curling up a bit, and Amu noticed a bit of blue hair atop the child's head. The two could hear the child's heartbeat and soft, tired breaths.

"Aw… Look at him, Ikuto… he's so small… he's so beautiful…" Amu could feel her eyes welling with tears. Ikuto slowly reached out a hand, touching the screen. When he looked closer, his eyes went a bit wide.

"…Amu… there's something behind the baby… I… I think I can see another body…" He looked to the physician. "Can you see this too?" The woman walked over to the screen as well, looking closely.

"Yes… There are two babies developing in the womb. The second child seems to be the one moving much more than the first, but both children are very much alive." _**{A/N: TWINSSSS!}**_

"Ikuto, we're having twins… we're having TWINS!" Amu beamed.

"One boy and one girl." The physician remarked.

"Amu, we have to execute our plans now."

"C-Can I get up first?"

"Hurry!"

"Ikuto, I'm six months pregnant and—jam my shoe on for me, will you?—and I'm trying." She got up and he did as instructed.

"I love you~"

"Don't you give me that…" He kissed her cheek multiple times, apologizing the entire time, and she giggled. "Okay, okay, I love you too."

"Good~"

* * *

><p>-Two Months Later-<p>

"I feel. Like a damn. HOUSE."

"Yeah, and soon we'll be out of the house as much as you've been eating." Ikuto joked before making yet another batch of sweet bean bread.

"Hey, it's not MY fault, you know… Blame Kishi and Sho for being so hungry." Amu giggled. "They really love daddy's cooking~" _**{A/N: Kishi is Japanese for 'shore', and Sho in this case is Japanese for 'wind instrument'. Heh. Sho and Shore. I chose Sho because of the ties that Amu and Ikuto have to music, and Kishi because, well... I like the name and the ocean flows just like she will.}**_

"Someone's got to do the cooking in this house." He put the bread in the oven, set the timer, and then plopped down on the couch next to her. Amu rested her head on his shoulder, and he cuddled with her. "You know, you make being pregnant look gorgeous."

"You try going through nine months of this and then talk to me about being gorgeous." Ikuto kissed her forehead.

"I told you before. You look beautiful in anything." She slowly closed her eyes.

"What do you think the kids will be like?"

"Given heredity, Kishi might end up looking like one if not both of our mothers, and I'm pretty sure Sho will look more like my father." He kissed her stomach. "Isn't that right, my little pieces of pride and joy~?"

Amu felt a kick in response. "Ow! Kishi, that wasn't nice!"

"Stubborn like her mama."

"Hey, I am NOT that—…Okay, I am stubborn, much more than I should be…" Ikuto heard the timer on the oven go off and got up to retrieve the bread.

"Anpon a la mode." He called.

"Ice cream too, please!"

"Anything for you, my queen." He let the bread cool and then went through the freezer until he traced the tub of chocolate ice cream—his favorite—hiding not too far behind the frozen Nagoya chicken. He scooped up a few bits of ice cream for himself and his fiancée into a couple of bowls and then brought it to her.

"Thank you~"

"My pleasure."

"…Ikuto… do you think things will always be like this between us? I mean, we've been together almost a year, and we're already about to have twins… our lives are about to completely change."

Ikuto kissed her forehead—he apparently loved kissing her too much or he hadn't been doing it enough. "I've never minded a little bit of change every so often. I'm willing to walk down any tattered road if you're by my side all of the way." She took him by the hand, resting her head on his shoulder yet again.

_**~With you… I feel so complete.~**_

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ Heh. I looked up the story on the traffic stats a few days ago and found that I had over 6,000 story readings total. You could only imagine the stunned look on my face-this is by FAR my most popular story. <strong>

**All my other ones barely reached 300. :3 I don't think I could ever thank you guys enough for all of the support you've given me to finish this story. I want to continue writing fanfiction in the future now that I've improved so much. ^_^ I also write original stories, but I choose not to post them. Maybe one day you'll see them out there.**

**Next chapter shall be the end of this road... but the distance is far from distant.**


	13. Christmas Reunion

**The end has finally come. T.T And right when I was used to writing it...**

**Well, all good stories must come to an end, right? :3 This was my most popular to date. Maybe I'll have more, maybe not. Either way, I'm glad to have finally completed this story.**

**Here we get to see a bit of character development from my newest OCs (even though I promised that I wouldn't USE OCs as often, but I really have planned out these two) Shotarou and Kishi, and we get to see what happens in the end to our favorite coupling. **

**:3 Thank you again for following my story. I'll be writing more soon, most definitely.**

**There are two options for the next story... Both will be Shugo Chara stories. One will be an OC one-shot (Sho and Kishi)... the other will form in arcs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOGUE:<strong>_

~Amu's P.O.V~

Kishi and Shotaro "Sho" Tsukiyomi came into our lives on a snowy December 16th—two weeks after Ikuto's twenty-fifth birthday. Sho was practically a clone of his father, navy blue locks falling over his beautiful azure eyes. Kishi, in contrast to her older twin brother, had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, a complete mix between me and Ikuto's mother Souko.

Shortly after the twins were born, about six months later, Ikuto and I finally participated in Holy Matrimony. It was held outdoors, as Ikuto hates cramped places and is surprisingly less religious than I assumed. Utau sang at the wedding in a duet with Nagihiko. Believe it or not, the entire combination was unexpectedly magical. Summer romance in springtime—the time of year that Ikuto and I first met.

Once Ikuto and I got married, Utau and Kukai moved out of Ikuto's home and got their own apartment, saying that it was time he 'had his moments with his wife'.

Ikuto went back to work the following month, and the first time, he stayed away for a week. Then a month the next time, then two months… But he always came back and called me each and every day to make sure that I was safe, that the children were safe, and to tell me that he loved me.

A year and a half had passed since the wedding, and now it's almost Christmastime again. _**{A/N: Oh, look at that, it's Christmas in June!}**_

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

The tiny pitter-patters of footsteps practically flew across the room and a tiny strawberry blonde haired girl with pigtails went flying onto the couch next to her mother. Amu then lifted the girl up and set her on her lap, holding her close.

"Dad said not to run in the house, Kishi." The equally tiny blue-haired boy that acted a bit TOO mature for his age stated, eyes deadlocked on his father's performance on television.

"Sho, you know that she has a lot of energy." Amu replied, giggling.

"That doesn't mean that she has to disobey Dad already." Kishi waited for him to turn before sticking her tongue out at him.

"And Daddy's not here yet anyways! And he'd understand!" Kishi looked at Amu, bouncing a bit on her lap as she was being held. "Right, mommy, right?"

"That's right, honey." She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and Kishi giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around Amu's neck a bit.

"It's Christmas Eve and Dad still hasn't even called, right…?" Sho whined.

"He's going to be here really soon." Just then there was a knock on the door, and the two twins' heads' shot up simultaneously. "That might be Daddy now!"

"DADDY!" Kishi beamed.

"Dad's home!" Sho and Kishi scrambled for the door, each trying to reach for the doorknob. "Let go, Kishi, I'M opening it!"

"No, you let go, I'M letting Daddy in!" Kishi pushed him aside and opened the door only for Sho to tackle her to the floor. Then both were lifted up by a man in a Santa suit simultaneously.

"Ho-ho-ho, what's all the fighting for? That's very naughty."

"SANTA?" Sho and Kishi beamed.

"That's right!"

"Y-You came really early this year!" Sho exclaimed.

"Ho-ho-ho, that's because your mother here gave me a little hint that the two of you were being very naughty while your father was away for work." Amu warmly smiled when he winked at her.

"I'm not being bad, Santa, promise!" Kishi replied. "Neither is Sho!"

"T-That's right, we were only playing! We would never do anything bad to make Mom upset, and we would never want to disobey Dad, honest!"

"All right, all right… I could never overlook two such wonderful children." Sho and Kishi beamed. "Now, go on upstairs and rest, it's pretty late."

"Aw, but-" They began in unison.

"Good children?"

"Night Mom, night Santa!" The twins dashed upstairs immediately. Amu took one look at 'Santa' and smirked.

"Well, ho-ho-ho, Santa Ikuto. You're pretty late tonight." He took off the hat and beard, shaking out his hair a bit.

"Heh, sorry I'm late. I was on my way home, but then I called in a favor and decided to surprise the kids. Miss me?" She kissed him.

"Too much." He grinned.

"And what would you like for Christmas this year, little girl?"

"I already got it." And they kissed again… and again… and again. Not a creature stirred all through the house, and even if one had, they were too entranced to care.

* * *

><p>"CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!" Kishi and Sho dashed down the steps and practically leaped into the pile of gifts under the tree.<p>

"Whoa, easy there, you two, those presents aren't going anywhere." Amu stated. Ikuto tapped Amu on the shoulder and then pointed back towards the kitchen. She followed him and then sat down on the counter. "What's wrong?"

"Amu, I think it's time we invested in moving into a new house."

"Why? This is a nice house."

"It's going to be too small, Amu. There's already you here, me, the twins… Sure, Utau and Kukai moved out, but it's just time to move on from this place."

"That's going to be too much work, even with the high payments from your job. I'm toppling being back in college and trying to take care of Sho and Kishi… Ikuto, we're not anywhere near the right situation for us to move into a bigger house."

"Then we'll wait until you finish up college in a few months."

"That's still not enough! We have to have money and plans and-"

"Well, uh, it could be a bit harder living here because of…" Amu paused when she heard small barks in the background.

"A puppy!" Kishi beamed. Amu peered into the room and saw the small brown speck climb onto her daughter's lap. Sho gently rubbed the puppy's back, smiling so much that he looked very much like his father.

"…You went and got them a puppy? A PUPPY, Ikuto? But you hate dogs! Hell, you're even a CAT, for god's sake!"

"I was just trying to make them happy, Amu."

"Why didn't you at least tell me you were planning on getting the twins a dog first?" Ikuto crossed his arms, invisible cat ears twitching.

"Because you would have said no."

"No, I WOULDN'T have!"

"MOMMY!" Kishi called out. Amu went running, and found the girl being licked to death by the new puppy. She had to admit, it was a touching scene… maybe she could get used to having this puppy around. Sho picked the puppy up and held it, cradling it in his arms.

"So, um… What are you going to name the new puppy, Sho?" Ikuto asked, wrapping an arm around Amu's shoulders.

"Um… Viola. I like that instrument a lot." Sho stated, rubbing the pup's head as she gently licked his fingers.

"B-B-But I wanted to name her! It's not fair! Why does Sho always get to have everything before me? He's older too!" Kishi burst into tears and Ikuto lifted her up off the ground, kissing her nose.

"Don't worry. Maybe daddy can get you your own puppy someday too." There was a sudden knock on the door and Amu went to answer it. In order, there stood Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai.

"Merry Christmas!" They chimed in unison. Yaya rushed past the group and practically glomped Amu.

"AMU-CHIIII~"

"W-Whoa! You guys actually made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Nagihiko replied, winking.

"This is one of the only times of the year that we can all come together." Tadase implied. "It was obvious we wouldn't miss Christmas."

"Auntie Utau, you came!" Ikuto set Kishi down and the infant dashed over to the pigtailed woman. Utau picked the girl up and cradled her in her arms before making her way over to Ikuto.

"Merry Christmas, little sister." Ikuto replied in English, which had been steadily improving, hugging her. "How was the flight back?"

"Long, very long."

Sho tugged on Utau's dress a bit. "Auntie Utau… Is America far?" Utau knelt down and ruffled the boy's hair a bit, smiling.

"Go there and tell me for yourself, Sho." Then Sho nodded and rejoined the group, taking a seat next to Kukai.

"Bro, it's just crazy how much Sho looks like you!" Kukai ruffled Sho's hair a little bit rougher than Utau had, causing the blue-haired boy to whine painfully.

"Kukai, stop, you're hurting him!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Don't call me 'Bro', got it?" Kishi broke away from Utau and then ran through the halls again, laughing. "Kishi, no running in the house, you'll hurt yourself!"

There was the sound of a crash, and Amu froze up. "DON'T WORRY! I'M OKAY!" Then there was more running. Ikuto sighed.

"Such a tomboy… My poor little girl is too energetic, even for me…"

"Look at it this way! She'd make a really great football player!" Kukai said with two thumbs up in the air for 'the most ultimate sigh of promise'. Rima and Nagihiko had sweat-dropped simultaneously.

"That… isn't much of a good thing, ya know, given how much she crashes..."

"Why in the world would I take a 'compliment' from Kukai anyways?"

"HEY!" Kukai hissed. "It was a good compliment!"

Rima took a sip of her hot chocolate, all seriousness on her cute face. "Don't worry too much about Kishi running into stuff, Ikuto. She's just clumsy, like Amu."

"HEY!" Amu exclaimed.

"How adorable~" Tadase beamed._** {A/N: Heh. One of my beta readers said that this made it seem like Tadase had a crush on Kishi. 0_0 But I said "NO. NOOOOOO!"}**_

* * *

><p>~Amu's P.O.V~<p>

_Not much had changed between any of us, though we all walked along a vast margin of pathways in our lives. In a matter of years, we had taken the first few steps to the remainder of our lives, and through these steps, we gained so much more._

"Sho, Kishi, look this way!" Ikuto called, causing the two twins to look up from their meals in unison. Then Ikuto quickly snapped a picture of the two with his camera. "Perfect! Good job, my little prodigies!"

"Daddy, what's a prodigy?" Kishi whined.

"Ikuto, you're acting like Amu…" Rima mumbled.

"Um, more like my dad." I stated. Ikuto just laughed.

_Each experience that I've shared with Ikuto and my children will help me to grow even more—to appreciate change. HE will continue to help me to change. Even now, I owe Utau and Kukai for setting me up on that blind date… for Yaya pulling all the strings behind the date… for Nagihiko and Rima pushing me closer to him with their advice… for Tadase letting go of me._

"Everyone, look this way!" Ikuto called, ready to snap another picture. I lifted Kishi up and held her in my arms. She just hugged me, giggling. "Perfect, Amu, Kishi." He took a quick picture. "Okay, now move inward, all of you."

"Ikuto, come ON…" Utau mumbled.

"Just trust me, Utau~!" Ikuto replied.

"Wow. You're slowly but surely losing your calm and collected demeanor…" Nagihiko stated.

"Well… I have a reason to now." Ikuto smiled again.

Kukai wrapped an arm around Utau's shoulders and kissed her forehead. Nagihiko wrapped his arms around Rima's waist, and Tadase just stood a bit further off, Kukai wrapping his other arm around his shoulder. Sho stood in front, holding Viola, who then leapt out of his arms and scrambled for his plate of food on the small table.

"Viola, NO! That's MY food!" As Sho was running off to stop the puppy, Ikuto had snapped the picture. Kishi burst into laughter during the event and was pointing at her older brother. I giggled at the reaction on Ikuto's face.

_I don't regret what I've chosen—who I've chosen. I never will. Meeting Ikuto that day opened my eyes to a whole new world, some new passions… he showed me something that I can truly live for. Because of him, I can understand what I want, who I want to be… And the slowly distance between us._

**~Thank you for your love~**

* * *

><p><strong>So goes the glory, and the distance. ^_^ The end.<strong>


End file.
